


Wilson or Paulson

by snowowl55



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, my undoing of Will Horton's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowowl55/pseuds/snowowl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really didn’t like Will being killed or Clyde’s ending so I’ve come back to undo both. For the record, I am not in show business nor associated with any show, actor, or insider. Just me and my wild imagination. Also for the record I’ve been working on this story since Ben killed Will and oddly enough it mirrors part of the show’s recent episodes. I swear I wrote this before that stuff aired.</p><p>My story starts right after Ben stages Will’s body in the former Wilson home and includes some recent world events. Thus my timeline is probably conflated, but if you watch soaps that is nothing new. Note for Wilson lovers this is not necessarily a Wilson story. Also I’ve nailed down the guys ages as Paul – 28, Sonny -27, and Will – 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clyde Manipulates Ben

Clyde jumps off the couch the moment Ben opens the door. Ben is surprised and panicked. Clyde snaps his fingers and say, “Fiddles. Ben. Calm down. Relax. Sit beside me.”

Ben is instantly calm and does as instructed.

“Repeat after me,” Clyde orders somewhat sternly. “I did not kill Will.”

“I did not kill Will,” Ben says blankly.

“I will not remember any of this, just like before,” Clyde orders in the same tone.

“I will not remember any of this, just like before,” Ben repeats.

“I was home all night, watching The Voice,” Clyde says.

“I was home all night, watching The Voice,” Ben repeats.

“Now, go to the bed, get undressed, and climb in,” Clyde states firmly.

Ben, ever the good soldier, does as instructed.

When he is tucked in, Clyde has one final order. “When the door shuts, you will wake up, forget I was here, then get up and go lock it. Understand?”

Ben nods and then closes his eyes. He is instantly asleep.

Clyde gathers Ben’s clothes and replaces them with matching ones that are new and freshly laundered. Then he makes his exit, making sure the door shuts loudly.

Ben jerks awake, blinks a few times and then mutters, “I forgot to lock the door.” He does so then climbs back in bed. He is soon fast asleep. The horror of the night, psychologically blocked.

Meanwhile in apartment 15 Gabi and Ari have made the unfortunate discovery. The police, meaning Rafe and Hope, have come and done the crime scene investigation and the coroner has transferred Will’s body to the morgue.

Rafe enters the morgue to get one last look of his ex-step-son, a beloved one at that. He is shocked to see the sheets rising and falling ever so slightly. He quickly checks for a pulse and finds one. The drug Clyde had given Will earlier was the correct dosage and it had made Will more docile than he otherwise would have been, but sometimes, miracles occur. And in Will’s case he created his own miracle. He had a daughter and a distraught husband that he wanted back. Death was just going to have to wait!

Rafe gave Will a helping hand by blowing air into his lungs once or twice. It worked. Will shot up. Rafe pulled him into a sincere, loving hug that was also full of relief.

“What the heck happened, Will?” Rafe asked when he thought Will cognizant enough.

Will took in his surroundings and then blurted out his conclusion. “Ben is the necktie killer. I accidently discovered it and he killed me. Or apparently tried to. This is the morgue?”

“It is. Ben Weston?” Rafe repeated, shocked.

Will nodded. “Yep. But it didn’t really seem like him. He was sort of robotic. I’d say he is definitely mentally ill.”

“We need to get Hope and Roman in here?” Rafe said and then went ahead and made the call on his collar radio.

Will realized he was nude. “I don’t suppose you have any spare clothes lying around.”

“Just jump suits,” Rafe said with a snicker and a grin.

“Nude guys can’t be picky,” Will joked back.

Rafe pulled him into another hug. “Thank God, Will. Thank God you are all right.”

“Hey,” Will joked again. Being back from the dead apparently made him giddy. “It is not so easy to get rid of Will Horton.”

Rafe smiled. “I’m glad. And I know Sonny, and Ari, and Sammi, and Marlena, and…”

Will waved an interruption at him, “Yeah, the list goes on and on. Everybody loves Will. Ha!”

Hope and Roman walked in and were naturally stunned. After some juice and a jump suit Will told the story. All three detectives were intrigued by Clyde showing up before Ben and injecting Will with some drug. They immediately ordered blood work and made plans for the arrest of Clyde and Ben Weston. Will was dispatched to the hospital for further test while Salem’s finest moved to arrest both Weston men.


	2. Sonny in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny laments his old life in Salem while working in Paris. He talks to a friend he made there. One-time new character.

“So, Henri,” Sonny said as he poured the regulars wine, “I bet you are glad you frequent this place. One block over and you may have been in that carnage.”

Henri, a large, sixtyish, transplanted American, answered Sonny somberly, “Ah, Little One, at my age and in my shape I would welcome death. But so many of those people were so young and vibrant. Killing youth seems somehow doubly wrong.”

Sonny patted Henri’s hand. “You could lose weight. Get in shape. I can help you.”

Henri shook his head. “N’est-ce pas! You are as broken as I am. You need to fix yourself. My life is all but over. But you still have years and years. You must get your joie de vie back first.”

Sonny sighed loudly. He was glad the club was basically empty. Paris was in mourning, which had made him think of Will, Ari, Paul, and Salem quite often. He had asked himself at least twenty times today, ‘What am I doing here? Those I love are in Salem.’

“Please forgive this silly old man, but if I could be your age again I wouldn’t waste a moment. All these pounds,” the old man paused to flounce his stomach, “would have been given away in acts of love.” He arched his brows. “The physical and the emotional. Both are rewarding and calorie burning activities.”

“Henri,” Sonny said dismissively, “there are plenty in our community that would find you attractive. Especially those that get to know you. You are a solid guy.”

Henri choked on his wine. 

“I didn’t mean like that,” Sonny said wiping the counter where the wine had splashed down.

Henri waved his hands. “We’ve been through this Little One. It is about what I find attractive. I could never acquire it as I am not rich, and if by some miracle I did I could never believe that I did. So ultimately I would ruin it. Much like your Will did.”

Sonny frowned. “Do you really think that was the core of our problem? That he thinks I am a ten and he, well, is not?”

Henri patted Sonny’s face. “You’ll never know if you stay here. You’ll end up a bitter fat American in Paris. Go home Little One. Work things out. There are two guys there that love you. You don’t know how utterly remarkable that is. Go and find out which one will offer a commitment you can trust. And then accept it and hold on to it with all your strength.”

“I suppose I should,” Sonny admitted. “This terrorist attack has got me all shook up.”

“One last piece of advice. If I may?”

Sonny nodded, “But of course.” He rolled his hand to augment his response.

“Commitments only work if both parties have the same goal. In other words, you must find out what exactly was Will’s motivation for cheating.”

Sonny smirked. “That much I know.”

Henri continued, “And with Paul you must find out if his wild oats are depleted.”

Sonny nodded. “Yeah. I’ve thought about that too. Does he want me because our past makes him comfortable or does he want me because of who I am?”

“Indeed!” Henri said, raising his glass.

Silence fell between the twosome as each pondered matters privately. The only other customer in the bar asked for a refill which Sonny promptly provided.

“You’ll miss me,” Sonny said with his glacier-melting smile.

Henri laughed loudly. “That I will Little One, but the day I come in here and they tell me you’ve gone back to the states will be a very happy day for me. I will consider it my personal triumph and I’ll have the good wine. I’ll get a whole bottle of 2006 Pinot Noir.”

Sonny laughed. “Why don’t we share one, right now? On me, or my uncle, that is.”

“Tu es serieux?” Henri asked, almost in falsetto. “Are you going back, Little One?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided. I just thought we should share the wine. Things are slow.”

“N’est pas mon ami,” Henri said. “That will have to wait until you decide to live again.”

Sonny laughed. “I don’t suppose you’d go back with me?”

Henri shook his hands wildly. “Never. I’m too old, too big, and have too many pains. I’d never survive the flight.”

“I go by private jet. You could lie down the entire flight,” Sonny said, further tempting his friend. “Just you and me in the passenger compartment.”

Henri laughed loud and long. “You are a little devil, I think. Tempting me so. But what would I do when I get there that would be any different than what I’m doing here? I think nothing is the answer. I dig my own grave, Little One. I started years ago. I see no option now but to continue.”

“You can be a downer, Henri,” Sonny said bitterly.

“Too much damage,” Henri replied in defense.

“We could find Ken,” Sonny suggested. Knowing how much Henri had once harbored unspoken love for his fellow Airmen and hoping it might motivate him.

“Mon Dieu!” Henri shouted. “You are the harceler incarnate. I couldn’t dare let Ken see me now!”

Sonny elbowed the bar, “You know, Henri, the years have passed on Ken as well. He won’t look the same.”

“My exact point, Sweet One.” Henri coughed and stood. “I don’t want to find out if I am superficial and/or shallow. Better to love the Ken in my head. Take care, Little One. I’m out of here for the night.”

“Coward!” Sonny yelled playfully. He knew he could.

“Say that to the mirror, Little One,” Henry said then paused and turned toward Sonny, “Seduisant petit chou.”

Sonny waved and mindlessly cleaned the bar.

“Do you know what he said,” the other customer asked nonchalantly.

“Petit Chou is Little Cabbage technically, though it has come to mean Little One or Sweet One, but what was the other word?” Sonny replied as he moved toward the other patron.

“Seductor, basically,” the guy said. “He is right, you know, you are darn seductive. I’d take you home and I’m straight.”

Sonny laughed. “Thank you, I think.”

“You are welcome,” the guy replied with a warm smile.

“You lose anyone in that mess last week?” Sonny asked, just making small talk.

“I did. My wife,” the man replied standing, “So I agree with your friend. If you have guys that love you. Go to them. Grab them and never let them go. Because one day, it will be too late.

Sonny nodded as his phone rang. “Lucas. Is that you? Are you crying?”

“Will’s dead Sonny. Dead!”

Sonny fell against the back bar. “Dead!?”

“A victim of the serial killer that we call the Necktie killer. Gabi just found him in your guy’s apartment. He is at the morgue now. You need to come home. You have arrangements to make.”

“I’ll call Uncle Vic,” Sonny said through tears. “I’m sorry, Lucas, oops, speak of the devil. Uncle Vic is calling now.”

“Call me when you can,” Lucas muttered.

“Sonny. It’s Victor. Will is dead. I’ve sent the jet. You need to come home. Just shut the place down. I’ll contact your assistant. Do you understand?”

“I’ve got it. Lucas just called. Thank you Uncle Vic. I’ll be at the airport in what, six hours.”

“Sounds about right,” Uncle Vic said. “I’m sorry, Sonny. We’ll get the son-of-a-bitch.”

“Right now I just want to get to Will. No making arrangements until I get there. I want to do it all. It is the least I can do for Ari’s father.”

“And your husband. I know he is a floosy tramp, but you love him. I’ll pass along your instructions.”

“Thanks,” Sonny said and quickly hung up.

“Lock the doors, quick,” Sonny muttered aloud. “Make a sign. Turn off things. And jet. Oh wait. A quick note and a bottle of 2006 Pinot Noir for Henri.” Sonny smiled when he had finished the note. It was too late for Will, but Paul was still in Salem. Sonny could test their love and commitment both ways. And Ari. Poor Ari, she definitely needed him now.


	3. Paul Ponders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Salem, Paul ponders his life with John and Marlena, just as she gets the news that Will is not dead. Marlena relays the news to Sonny mid-flight.

“I’m so sorry,” a shocked Paul said, “should I go?”

Marlena shook her head. “No. You are family and what happened happened. I’m over it.” 

“Doc,” John said, “what can I do for you?”

Marlena sighed. “Sami will be a mess. What am I talking about? I’m a mess. Sonny will be a mess. And poor Ari. I could strangle that serial killer myself.”

“Me too,” John said as his phone rang.

“Yello,” John said tersely.

“It is Rafe, John. I’ve got good news. Will is alive. He wants to talk to Marlena.”

“What the…” John said.

“What is it John?” Marlena asked, her face plastered with worry.

John handed the phone to Marlena, “Rafe says Will is alive and he wants to talk to you.” He puffed out his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders.

Marlena tentatively took the phone, “Rafe. Don’t joke with me.”

“It’s no joke, Grandma,” Will chirped. “I came to in the morgue. You should have known I wouldn’t let some serial killer do me in so easily. By the way the serial killer is Ben Weston.”

“Will. Will,” was pretty much all Marlena could say. 

“Yes Grandma, I’m fine. I’m headed to the hospital for further test. Clyde injected me with something. I think to make me docile. But I need you to call Sonny. I can’t do it. He may still be mad at me and/or my call would give him a heart attack. Also Lucas, Grandma Kate, and probably Victor. John can do Victor.”

Marlena came out of her fog. “I’ll do it and I’m on my way to the hospital. I’m assuming Rafe called Gabi.”

“Yes. He did. We can still be Word Chums,” Will teased.

“Always,” Marlena said with a smile.

“Rafe called Sami too. She was first. She is relieved, obviously, and going to stay in California.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

“Is it true?” Paul asked pensively. “Will is alive and okay.”

Marlena gave a tight-lipped nod followed by a simple, “yes.”

“Good,” Paul said with obvious relief. “Losing Will would have been too hard on Sonny.”

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Marlena asked.

Paul looked at the floor. “I do. I know I’m some stalker freak but Sonny is so great and what we had was so good. I’m ashamed to admit I text him every night before I go to bed.”

“You do?” John asked with his lip now snarled.

Paul nodded. “Just three words. I’m here for you.”

“That’s four words,” Marlena corrected with a new-found lilt in her voice. “Will wanted me to call him. Do you want to instead?”

Paul shook his head and waved his hands. “He won’t take my call. He never answers my text. Well, except one night, I was so tired from a shoot that I was able to fall asleep without texting him. He did text me then.”

“What did he say?” John asked. Now fully engulfed in this painful but somehow intriguing tale.

“Still there?” Paul replied with a shy grin. Then he looked at Marlena and added, “Two words.”

“And a question mark,” Marlena joked. “Why don’t I call him and give him the news and ask him if he’d like to talk to you.”

“No,” Paul said. “Just give him the good news.”

Marlena thought about it for a few seconds and then dialed Sonny. 

“Marlena,” Sonny said with extreme sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. That is why I’m calling. Will is alive. He is in the hospital now getting checked out. He came back to life in the morgue.”

After a gasp of air, Sonny said, half laughing and half crying, “Drama queen. Do you know what happened?”

“Brace yourself,” Marlena instructed.

“I’m as braced as I can be in Victor’s jet,” Sonny said.

“He says Ben Weston and his father Clyde tried to kill him.”

“Ben! Ben? Ben!?” Sonny three-peated out of shock. “That dick! After all I did for him. I’m going to kill him.”

Marlena laughed. “You’ll have to get in line. But Will didn’t share the reason yet. At least with me. If he knows, I’ll find out soon. I’m on my way to the hospital.” 

“Have Will call me when he can. I should be there in about five hours.” 

Marlena glanced at Paul. “Listen Sonny, Paul is here. He would love to talk to you. May he call you. I know it is awkward, but I’m okay with it if you are and Will is not innocent in all that happened between you three.”

Sonny’s instinct was to say no, but Henri’s words were still ringing in his ears. “Yes. He can.”

“Good,” Marlena said. “You two need to talk just as much as you and Will need to talk.”

“I know. A friend I made over here said the same thing.”

“See you soon then. Be safe.” Marlena ended the call and spoke to Paul. “There is your green light.”

“I, I’m, I,” Paul stammered.

Marlena reached down and patted his shoulder. “Haven’t you heard? I’m all about conflict resolution.” She laughed a bit and turned to John. “Now John, I’ve got a grandson to visit. You coming?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” John joked. “See ya, Kiddo. Good luck.”

“I’ll lock up when I leave,” Paul said.

They waved and nodded and hightailed it out of there. Paul moved to the mantel and fondled a picture of Will and Sonny on their wedding day. Should he be in the middle of this, he asked himself. But he was in the middle. Fate put him there. Somebody had to leave this threesome, and the only way to decide that was open and honest communication. He replaced the picture, sat on the couch, and punched Sonny’s number.


	4. Telephonic Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Will and Paul call Sonny. Sonny makes a decision - or does he?

“Hi Sonny,” Paul said tentatively. “Nice to hear your voice.”

“Same here,” Sonny said warmly. “I’m sorry it has taken this to get me on the phone. I did appreciate your texting though. It made me feel connected.”

Paul instantly wanted to ask more but didn’t. Having learned to read the batter during his baseball career and knowing Sonny from their time as a secret couple, he almost instinctively knew how far he could push Sonny before Sonny ran. And he didn’t want Sonny running.

“Me too,” Paul said simply and sweetly, pitching Sonny a softball.

“Tonight’s news has been unbelievable,” Sonny said. “My emotions are all over the place.”

“I can only imagine,” was Paul’s purposeful reply. “Happy ending though.”

“Absolutely,” Sonny agreed and relaxed into the call. “Will is going to call me when he can.”

“Good,” Paul’s reply was less than convincing. 

Sonny heard the despair. “But Paul, Will isn’t the only reason I’m coming back.”

Paul cracked an unseen smile. “I know. Ari misses you.” This was a curve ball and both Paul and Sonny knew it.

Sonny called him on it. “You know I’m talking about you.”

Paul smiled again. “I was hoping.”

“I had almost decided to return when I got this news.”

“So you are staying with Will?” Paul asked. No smile this time. Fear had replaced it.

“I didn’t say that,” Sonny said with a lilt. “I actually haven’t decided. But a friend I made here, well, in Paris, not in the Atlantic Ocean.” Sonny laughed.

“I got that,” Paul said, joining in on the laughter.

“He convinced me I was wasting precious time and that I was refusing to face my problems.”

“Well he is wrong. You were grieving. Were you not?”

Sonny was stunned that Paul knew that. “I was. You always seem to surprise me.”

Paul laughed. “I hope that is a good thing.”

Sonny smiled this time. “I think it is.” Then he decided to test Paul. “But what do you think I was grieving?” He was certain Paul would not know the answer. Sonny hadn’t himself until tonight.

“The death of your commitment to Will.”

Sonny was intrigued. “Go on.”

Paul shrugged. Time to stop playing baseball. “As I see it you love both Will and I. You only know one way to love and you have loved us both that way. The issue is you made a commitment to Will that he would be the only recipient of your love. You thought he had made the same commitment to you. He probably thought he had too, but he hadn’t. How am I doing?”

“You are pitching a shutout,” Sonny teased.

Paul laughed. “I just wish I had accepted that commitment when you offered it to me five years ago. I’m so sorry I didn’t.”

“I know why you didn’t,” Sonny said, continuing the thought train. “You couldn’t at that time. Professional sports and our society are what they are.”

“Indeed they are. I wish I had been braver though,” Paul confessed. “Back then.”

“How are you doing now?” Sonny asked.

“There are hard days. I won’t lie. Most of the world doesn’t care that I’m gay. At least no more than it being a juicy bit of gossip. But some people I meet do care. Some are very nice and supportive. While others seem to be on a mission to make my life miserable for the moment they are in it. But you know all this. You’ve been there.”

“I have. Henri says we are very lucky. We have it so much easier. Henri is my friend in Paris.”

“Do I need to be jealous of this guy too?” Paul joked but wanted a serious answer.

“No,” Sonny said. “I don’t go for older men. Or bears. Henri is both. He is very nice though. A delightful friend even though he is a pessimist. Or I think he is. I’m not sure.”

“Sounds like an interesting person.”

“Very much,” Sonny agreed. “But enough about Henri. The point is, Paul, that I want to see you. Will doesn’t know this yet, but I want to date you and eventual have sex with you again.”

“Before you make a decision?” Paul asked.

Sonny was yet again surprised. “How did you know that?”

“I’m not blind, Sonny. Nor have I forgotten who you are. You wouldn’t break this commitment easily.”

“Paul, you do seem to know me. And you do seem more mature. But I have to ask, am I just comfortable to you? Is that why you don’t date?”

“I don’t date because I’m holding out hope that the guy I let get away will come back to me. I’m not afraid to date, if that is what you are thinking. I’ve had tons of offers.”

Sonny laughed. “Tons, huh? And you’ve no interest?”

“When you tell me there is no hope for us then I’ll be interested. But ultimately, what I want is to make the same commitment to you that you have made to Will.”

“Had. I had made it. Like I said, its broken.”

“I understand.”

“So you are on board with my plan,” Sonny asked with a smile.

“Just tell me where and when,” Paul replied with the same smile.

“I will,” Sonny said. “And I’m glad Paul. I’m glad you’ve given me the time I needed.”

“That is the way I love. I’m also a creepy stalker, by the way.”

Sonny laughed yet again. Talking with Paul was so easy and uplifting. Not at all like talking to Will. “Well, I like the way you love, Mr. Stalker. Talk to you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Paul ended the call and floated out of Marlena and John’s home.

A few hours later Sonny, still on Victor’s jet, reached for his phone when it rang. “Will!”

Will replied almost in whisper, “Yes Sonny. It is me. I’m alive.”

“Oh thank God! I was so scared.”

“Why?” Will said, his tone tinged with sarcasm.

“Please don’t get bitchy. We’re still married, Will,” Sonny pleaded. “But even if we weren’t I love you enough not to want your life ended in that manner. Not to mention my bonds with Ari. We raised her together for three years.”

“And then you ran off and left her and me!” Will chided. He couldn’t help it.

Sonny sighed. “I see your brush with death hasn’t changed you. Need I remind you of your part in my departure? Or of your decision to take her to Hollywood without me.”

“No,” Will said sadly. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to fight. I just want you back, Sonny. I want you to hold me again. The way you used to when our relationship first turned romantic.”

“Uh…” Sonny stammered. 

Will pounced again. “So you aren’t coming back to me?” 

“We still have things to work out, Will,” Sonny said with significant agitation. “So no reaffirmation of our commitment yet, but I do want to hold you for a bit. And Ari too. Is she all right?”

“She is fine. Gabi passed it off as a joke. But I’m not even sure Ari got the concept of death in first place.”

“No, probably not. It is a tough one.” Sonny paused to ponder the poor little girl trying to handle such news. Then he moved on. “Why did Ben do this?”

“He didn’t want to Sonny,” Will informed his estranged husband. “Apparently Clyde has created an alternate personality in Ben that he can trigger when he wants to.”

“Really?” Sonny asked.

“Sadly, yes! Here is what happened. So I had been in Abby and Ben’s apartment waiting for the cable guy and I stumbled on a necktie in the wastebasket and slowly figured out that Ben was the killer. I was about to leave when Clyde showed up, all smarmy and slick like he is and… I swear the man is psychic, he somehow figured out that I knew Ben was the killer. And before I can make a graceful exit he jabs me in the neck with this needle. Clyde sets me on the couch and then Ben comes in and Clyde says ‘catcakes’ and Ben goes all psycho as I’m getting woozy. I tried to leave but Ben threw me into the fridge and I fell to the floor and that is when he strangled me. Clyde just leaned on the wall by the bathroom and watched it all. Then I woke up in the morgue. I gather they moved me to our apartment because that is where Gabi found me.”

“Poor Gabi,” Sonny noted.

“Poor me,” Will snapped. “Ben hurt me. My neck is bruised.”

“I’m sorry about all that Will. I thought Ben was so rock solid. I didn’t even know he liked his father.”

“Marlena thinks he used her to hone his hypnosis skills and it was some plot to gain leverage over Stefano.”

“I suppose that is feasible,” Sonny said.

“The funny thing is Clyde hates Ben’s alter and Rafe has turned Ben back into the killer by saying the trigger word. Clyde is apparently madder than the activity around a disturbed hornet’s nest. Rafe says he will keep them apart and keep Ben the Killer unless Clyde confesses all his crimes.”

“Man! Rafe is smart.”

“Too smart!” Will added flippantly. “Apparently Grandma Kate brought Clyde to town in the first place. To create havoc in Jordan’s life. Both Rafe and I are a little perturbed about that.”

“Hmm! Kate huh,” Sonny said. “You must get your scheming from her and Sami.” He instantly regretted saying that.

But Will didn’t get mad. “I suppose I do. Does that excuse me?” Will asked with a superior air.

“Frankly, no!” Sonny said. “All your actions were your choice, Will. You have to own them.”

“So you are still the Lord Almighty,” Will snapped.

“Good grief, Will,” Sonny replied, furious. “You know what, you are okay. I’ll come over in the morning at 10 am. I’ll just go to Uncle Vic’s tonight.”

“Sonny, I’m sorry,” Will pleaded. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have, but you did. That is clearly how you see me. Do us both a favor and think about why. Because I really don’t have a clue what I’ve done to make you feel that way.”

“Sonny, please come home when you land,” Will begged.

“Tomorrow. Ten am.” Sonny ended the call. He sat silently for about a minute and then dialed Paul. 

“Sonny?” Paul answered. “Again?”

“I want to spend tonight with you. In every way possible, if you get my drift. Will you meet me at the airport?”

“Of course,” Paul said. “But Sonny, why? What is the matter?”

“My husband is still an idiot. That is what the matter is.”

Paul processed Sonny’s tone. “Of course I want to be with you Sonny, but this doesn’t sound like the optimal time.”

“Shall I call someone else? Because there are others. Tons of them. I don’t love them,” Sonny added. “But then what has love ever gotten me but a broken heart?”

Paul gave an elongated sigh. “I’ll be there Sonny. I’ll be whatever you need.”

“Good,” Sonny said as the tears started flowing. “I’ll be at the private terminal in two hours.”

“I’ll be there!”


	5. A Touch Can Say A Thousand Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul picks Sonny up at the airport. They go to Paul's house and get real intimate. A frantic Will confronts Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie. Then Will breaks into Paul's house. Paul, Sonny, and Will discuss their situation, but not in typical soap fashion.

Sonny came rushing through the tarmac gate. He spotted Paul immediately. Easy to do – Paul was standing in the pathway.

“I’m so sorry,” Sonny effused, throwing his luggage about as he spoke; sort of like an oil-soaked pelican trying to take off. “We circled for forty minutes.”

Paul grabbed Sonny’s shoulders, instantly calming his love. “No problem, Sonny. They told me at the desk each of the five times I checked in.”

Sonny laughed, his bags fell to the floor, and he fell into Paul. Paul was expecting the move and actually enjoyed it. He easily caught and held Sonny. Two heartbeats became one. Tears slide down Sonny’s cheeks. This was the comfort that was supposed to come from love. Not the constant poke and pull dance that he and Will did. But he didn’t want to think about Will. He had decided on the plane this was going to be a Paulson night. Wilson would have to wait.

“I’m assuming you have more bags,” Paul stated.

“A few,” Sonny said, standing and using his coat sleeves to wipe his tired and overly-aged eyes. “They’ll bring them in. Can we sit? My legs are like rubber.”

“Of course,” Paul replied, gathering Sonny’s carry-ons and following Sonny to a nearby lounge – upscale, of course.

“I half expected to see Will here,” Sonny noted when they were settled.

Paul frowned. Thoughts of Will were to be expected but they still hurt. “Expected or wanted?”

Sonny sighed as he leaned into Paul – head on shoulder. “Probably both. He did almost die. I need to see with my own eyes that he is all right. Still in one piece. Undamaged. So to speak.”

“And had Ben attacked me?” Paul speculated purposely.

“I would want the same,” Sonny replied, taking the time to slowly stroke Paul’s face. Or one side of it. “And I would have gotten it. But Will has become so passive/aggressive. He talks for a few minutes like he accepts his part of the blame and then does an about-face and puts it on me, or even you. I tell you Paul, I barely recognize the man I married. My little Willie is so different.”

Paul snickered as the rest of Sonny’s luggage was wheeled in. “I’ll let that last line drop. Where to?”

“Your place,” Sonny said, both with love and no hesitation. “It is past time for a Paulson reunion. And we are having one tonight.”

Paul’s eyes widened at that news. “Do we need to make any stops along the way?” Paul asked as he picked up some bags.

Sonny was doing the same. “Pour quoi?”

“Food or adult items come to mind.”

Sonny laughed. “Have you got orange juice and some lube?”

Paul nodded.

“Then we are good,” Sonny sing-songed.

“Unprotected sex?” Paul blurted out so loudly several passersby looked on.

Sonny found Paul’s eyes and held them. “It’s about trust.”

Paul shook him off. “Trust or not,” he said with some anger. “I’m not having unprotected sex. And you suggesting it, under any circumstance, but especially this one, seems way out of character.” He allowed his anger to fade. “I want you, Sonny, make no mistake, but I’m certain the timing is still not right.”

“Right or not,” Sonny said, “protected or not. Tonight is the night. It may be the first of many. Maybe even the rest of our lives.”

Paul frowned, unable to assess Sonny’s state-of-mind to his satisfaction. “Let’s get you home.” His giddiness had given way to fear. He wanted Sonny in his life, his arms, and most especially his bed, but he was suddenly aware this would not be like before. This was a more akin to a one-night-stand than the sexual closeness of those in a committed relationship. Could he settle for that? Would that be the right play? He was unsure. Very unsure, and that was unfamiliar territory for him.

“You are awfully quiet,” Sonny said on the ride to Paul’s house.

Paul glanced at Sonny but said nothing.

“Why does that glance feel admonishing?”

Paul smirked briefly. “Because it is. Sonny, every fiber of my being is telling me you aren’t thinking clearly.”

Sonny was quick to response and somewhat animated in doing so. “Why do I have to think clearly? Will implies I think way too clearly way too often.”

“I think that is the problem,” Paul offered. “Will! He is not just in your heart, Sonny. He is in your head. I’m thinking you are finally willing to have sex with me because you want to hurt him, not because you desire and/or need my physical love. It doesn’t feel like a first step back towards us.”

Sonny straightened in his seat. “You know Paul; why can’t it be both?”

Tears started sliding down Paul’s face. “Because both hurts me too much.”

Sonny scooped up the tears on Paul’s right side. “Love is a bitch. You’ve joined the club.”

Paul roughly pulled the car over and turned toward Sonny. “Who are you? Where is my happy, carefree, and optimistic former boyfriend?”

“He died,” Sonny said flippantly.

Paul sighed again. “You know, Sonny. I want to be anything you need except a one-night-stand. I can’t do that. So tonight is off. Where to? Your apartment or Uncle Vic’s?”

“Paul,” Sonny pleaded, massaging his right shoulder. “I’m sorry. I told you my emotions were all over the place. Let’s just go to your house, which I’m dying to see, by the way, and take it step-by-step.”

“If we go there, I know where it will end up.” Paul lightly stuck the steering wheel. “And damn it Sonny, we’ve never had empty sex. Not even the very first lust-fueled night. I don’t want to start now.”

“I hear you, Love,” Sonny said. “I don’t know if this helps but I turned to you for comfort. Not my mom, dad, brothers, or any friends. You, Paul, you. And strictly because of our past relationship. So there is no way it would be even remotely empty for me.”

Paul broke into violent sobbing. Sonny just continued massaging his shoulder.

 

Meanwhile at Uncle Vic’s…

“Sonny, Sonny!” Will shouted as he burst into the Kiriakis living room. 

Victor immediately frowned. Maggie smiled.

“Oh Lord. It lives!” Victor said.

“Will,” Maggie said, opening her arms for a hug. “So glad you aren’t dead.”

Will was momentarily sidetracked. “Me too! Is Sonny here? He said he was coming here.”

“Do you think I’d tell you if he was?” Victor quipped.

Will gave him a not so nice hand gesture. “No, but Maggie would. Wouldn’t you, Maggie?” He looked at her with hope filled eyes.

“He’s not, Will. Why would he be?”

That stopped Will in his tracks. 

“I’ll tell you why,” Victor sniped, “because Old Faithful here said something that pissed him off.”

Will’s shoulders fell. 

“Is that right?” Maggie asked. Her faced plastered with concern.

“Yes,” Will admitted sheepishly.

Victor laughed maniacally. “Well, that is a record for someone fresh off the slab! I see death has taught you nothing.”

Will ignored him. “All right. Thanks Maggie. If he isn’t here, there is only one place he could be.”

 

Meanwhile, in that place…

Two figures emerged from the bathroom clad only in towels.

“Oh my God, Paul,” Sonny said breathlessly, “that shower is awesome. So many jets and in just the right places.”

Paul broke into a huge smile before saying, “I had it built specially for us.”

Sonny smiled back. “Well, I thank you. I’m tingling in all the right places.”

Paul laughed. “Me too.”

Sonny’s eyes wandered to the bed. “Is that bed special too?”

Paul nodded. “It was meant to be, but hasn’t yet been.”

Sonny smiled broadly. “Then we must make it so. And I don’t think we will need these,” Sonny said, removing his towel and then Paul’s. 

“Oh, Sonny,” Paul said, scooping him up. “I don’t think you really understand just how deep my love for you runs.”

Sonny managed a kiss. “Then show me. Make me understand.”

Paul tossed him on the bed. “I can try.”

Sonny laughed. “They say practice makes perfect. And as I recall you’ve not far to go.”

Paul retrieved some items from his nightstand and climbed on top Sonny and the bedding. “How odd,” he said between body kisses, “I can say the same about you.”

“Let’s make magic, Paul. I want that old magic. I need it,” Sonny moaned, arching his neck and back.

Paul took what was offered and kissed at Sonny’s neck. “I love you, Sonny.” Kiss. “I loved you then.” Kiss. “I love you now.” Kiss kiss. “I will love you always.” Kiss kiss kiss.

“I love you too, Paul,” Sonny said as he reveled in the electric pulses each kiss generated. “I always have and always will.”

“Now isn’t this a pretty picture!” Will yelled snidely from the doorway as he clapped loudly. 

“Oh good God!” Sonny yelped, straining to see around Paul’s body. 

Paul, for his part just rolled his eyes and shuddered a bit. “And what hole did you crawl out of?” He asked the intruder without turning around or dismounting Sonny.

“The laundry room. The window was a tight fit, but I weaseled through. I knew you would be here, Sonny. I even pictured this.” He gestured toward the two nude lovers.

“I bet you did,” Sonny sniped. “At least you get to see it for real. All you gave me was my imagination.”

Will moved toward the bed. “And you think actually seeing the cheating hurts less?”

Sonny waved him away. “I don’t know. Look Will, go home. I told you I’d be there tomorrow.”

“You really don’t care?” Will said as he sat on the emptiest side of the bed.

“I really do care,” Sonny corrected, “but tonight I need to be with Paul.”

“So, that’s it!” Will yelled. “We have an open marriage now.”

Sonny countered with, “We have no marriage at all, Will. You broke the commitments. Both yours and mine.”

Will surveyed the situation. “How can I break yours? And correct me if I’m wrong, but you technically haven’t, yet.”

“This is too odd for me,” Paul said as he started to get up.

Sonny held him in place with both his legs and his hands. “Stay put. We’ve all seen and touched every part of each other. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, Will can watch as far as I’m concerned. That way he will know what you and I are doing. I had to imagine what you and he did, and what he and his writing mentor in Hollywood did. And has there been anybody else, Will? I mean I have been gone a while and I think it has been established that your pants drop rather easily.”

Will was hurt and it showed. “Sonny, I’ve apologized until I’m blue in the face. Literally. Ben made me blue in the face.”

Sonny huffed. “Ben! That fucking dick! Did you make a move on him too? Is that what caused him to snap?”

Will shrugged and pulled off his shirt. “See the red marks. He hurt me, Sonny. And no. I didn’t put any move on him. It was his father’s programming that made him kill.”

“What? I don’t get it.” Sonny said. 

“Sonny is not your mother or father,” Paul barked his way in, sitting up on his haunches and Sonny’s ankles as he did. He is your husband. And he was a committed one. Don’t come looking for comfort now. That is not fair.”

“What is not fair is having you in the middle of this conversation,” Will barked back.

“Oh yes it is!” Sonny screamed. “You brought him into our marriage. Well, guess what. He comes with opinions.”

“And apparently desires for you,” Will said. “You are both still primed for action.”

“Where is the surprise there?” Paul said. “I have loved Sonny for years. And if he allows me to make a commitment to him, I won’t break it for any reason.”

Sonny took a moment to hold Paul’s gaze. And stroke his face. “Finish what you started.”

“With Will right there?” Paul practically shrieked. His brain was swimming with disbelief.

“I’m going to throw up,” Will said, but made no move to do so.

Sonny took time to assess Will. “You are not. You are as primed as we are.”

“Sonny, this is not right,” Paul said. He hadn’t moved an inch.

“Fine,” Sonny said as he turned back to Will. “Will, do you mind if Paul rides me hard, and fast, and deep? Do you mind watching that happen?”

Will gulped hard. “Sonny, how am I supposed to answer that? What will it mean?”

“It will mean that one of the men I love is giving me sexual pleasure and the other is getting it by watching it happen.”

Paul forced his freedom. “Sonny, this is not what I want. You know what my long-term goal is. I don’t want to be a tool in some sick revenge scheme you’ve hatched and will regret later.”

Sonny sat up and pulled Paul down beside him. Will fell onto his back behind them, pondering Sonny’s offer. 

“Paul,” Sonny said, “I know what I’m doing. I know what you want. I’ve decided I want it too. The gleam in Will’s eyes just now told me he isn’t capable of the commitment I need. Isn’t that right, Will? Do you get that now?”

Sonny and Paul twisted around to face Will.

Will felt like he was in the spotlight so he went on the attack. “When did you turn so smug? Paul had a gleam in his eyes too.” Will sat up and poked Sonny’s chest. “And so did you, somewhere deep inside. It is very human to get aroused by sex talk and acts. So don’t you dare judge me.”

Sonny reached over to stroke Will’s face. Will knocked his hand away, but Sonny put it right back. “I’m not judging you for being human. I’m trying to make you see that there was a problem with us. I’ve concluded it was your ability to really commit to one man. You weren’t ready and I refused to see that. Our marriage was as much my fault as your cheating was your fault. In a way I set you up. I should have known better.”

“If you are saying that every gay man has to sow his wild oats then I don’t buy it. And why does Paul get a pass? He just came out too. Thanks to you, I might add.”

“Actually,” Paul corrected, “It was thanks to you and your article. Remember?”

Will sighed. “Oh, that damn article. Yeah, I remember. But Sonny, why don’t you think Paul will need to sow his wild oats?”

“Will,” Sonny said tenderly, “Paul has sown plenty of oats. Just behind closed doors. But it isn’t about that and it isn’t about being gay. It has nothing to do with sexual orientation.”

“Then you’ve lost me,” Will admitted.

“I don’t mean to hurt you,” Sonny started, “but you didn’t have the best childhood. You had insecurities. You had a child on the way. You had a need to be an adult. But basically you had not yet learned to be a mature adult. Enter your Lord and Savior, me.” 

Sonny pointed to himself. “At least according to you. But you aren’t wrong. In many ways I was. I pushed you hard. I see that now. And I’ll admit to liking the role.”

Will just smirked.

Sonny continued. “Paul has already been a responsible adult for years. And he was raised differently.”

“Pardon me, Your Highness, but I am hurt and insulted,” Will retorted.

Sonny held Will’s gaze. “Then, I’m sorry.”

“Are you saying you’ve given up on us? That you have chosen Paul?”

“I am,” Sonny replied turning to Paul and offering his hand. “If he will have me.”

Paul took the hand. “You know I will.” Paul leaned in and kissed Sonny passionately while Will looked on. Their desire, which had barely receded, began rising again. When they had kissed enough they looked at the open-mouth Will.

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said, “but this way you’ll be free from my deity instinct and free to make any choice you desire. No more guilt.”

Will adopted his pouty face. “But I desire us, Sonny. You are the only person in my life ever that has made me feel safe and secure and loved. My grandmother told me I’d find a man like that one day. And I did. You! Early on! I don’t want to lose that, Sonny. This can’t be the end.”

Sonny processed a bit. “Will, I can still be your friend and mentor. And I do still love you. Paul understands this. There will be no problem with me being there for you. Just not as a husband.”

Will shrugged a bit and made a face. “But I will miss us, and this,” he said as he clamped onto Sonny’s dick, “and I could tolerate this, if I had to,” he clamped onto Paul’s with his other hand.

Paul was shocked but Sonny just smiled.

“I’m not looking for an open marriage, Will. I want and need a commitment. One I can trust.”

Will withdrew his hands and threw them into the air. “So that is it! Our marriage is over.”

“It has to be,” Sonny confirmed. “But I was wanting to be with you one more time. And Paul knows this.”

Will eyed Paul suspiciously.

“It’s about closure,” Paul offered.

Will looked to Sonny, who nodded his affirmation.

“So you just want me to leave. I died today and you’d stay in his bed and withhold your comfort from me. Making me sleep alone? That doesn’t sound like you, Sonny.”

Sonny was a bit thrown by that comment. “This has been a long time coming, Will. The timing does suck. I grant you that.” Sonny sighed loud and long. “This is my smutty side talking. I suppose we could make it like a changing of the guard or some such. But only this once.”

“What?” Paul blurted out. “Are you saying all three of us.” He cleared his throat. “Something interactive.” He scratched his head.

Will jumped up and ripped off his pants. “I’m ready.”

Sonny couldn’t resist laughing. “See, I told you your pants drop easier than a glazed donut on a conveyor belt.”

Will laughed despite being slightly hurt by that comment.

“Shower first,” Paul said, pointing toward the bathroom. “You’ll love all the jets.”

“Right,” Will said, running off. “Don’t start without me.”

“I can’t promise that,” Sonny said, looking doe-eyed at Paul.

“Me either,” Paul replied, looking just as doe-eyed. “Now, where were we.”

Sonny lay back on the bed.

“Oh yeah,” Paul teased. “I remember now.”

“It is just for tonight. Then our romantic life will just be us. Are you okay with this? I mean really,” Sonny asked his old-made-new love.

Paul shrugged. “It somehow seems right. You love Will and I don’t hate him, despite what he has done to wreck my life. I’m chivalrous enough to give you both what you need.”

Sonny giggled. “Even though you are buck naked, you are my knight in shining armor. I want you to know that.”

“Back at ya!” Paul squeaked out.

After a few minutes of coupling, tears started running down Paul’s cheeks again.

“What is the matter now?” Sonny asked, wiping the tears with his thumb.

“I’m just so damn happy. You’ve picked me. I finally get to marry you.”

“It’ll take a while,” Sonny said sweetly, “but yes. We get to marry. And I’m just as happy about it as you are. Believe me.”

“I do, Sunshine. I do,” Paul said, “despite this wacko plan. See. It’s a good thing you never really broke up with me that second time.”

Sonny chuckled some more. “I did, by leaving.”

“I didn’t count that,” Paul replied defiantly with a little extra thrust thrown in for emphasis. “You never said the words twice. Remember, I told you when we first got together that if you ever break up with me you’d have to do it twice.”

“I remember,” Sonny said, smiling. “Of course that mean you knew I was in Salem. You’ve been lying to us.”

Paul scrunched his face. “I remembered you had parents in Salem, but I didn’t know you were in Salem. I figured you were out climbing a mountain somewhere.”

Sonny laughed even more. “Doesn’t matter. I forgive you. Now give us a kiss.”

Paul leant forward and did so. Long and intimate.

Will came rushing out of the bathroom. “Wow! That shower is awesome.” Then he noticed the intimate moment on the bed. “What did I miss?”

Paul tried to shake away his tears.

Sonny answered Will, “Just my future husband declaring his love for me. Come here, Will,” Sonny said patting the bed beside him. “You’ll need to let us finish and then we can get to the interactive part. Okay?”

Will surprised them both. “I think it is. I thought about what you said. This is the right solution. It is fate.” Will got comfortable beside them. “Of all the people I would cheat with it had to be your most serious former relationship. That has to mean something.”

“It does,” Sonny agreed, reaching up and stroking Will’s face. “I forgive you, Will. And I’m very glad you aren’t dead.”

They all laughed as Paul got back to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in about three days.


	6. Empty Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys talk about the future.

In a few hours the trio was satisfied, tired, sweaty, and sticky. At least their respective libidos were. Their hearts had other things weighing on them.

Sonny lay in the middle of the bed. Paul to his right and Will to Sonny’s left.

“I can’t believe this is the last time you and I will be together like this,” Will notes with significant melancholy.

“It is the last time for sex,” Sonny added. “We can still snuggle and talk. We’ll probably have clothes on though.”

“Perhaps, but for now, can you hold me like you used to while I go to sleep? Assuming Paul will let me sleep here and assuming Paul doesn’t mind you cuddling with me one last time. Do you Paul?” Will asked rising up just enough to see Paul’s face.

“Whatever Sonny wants is fine. I’m not much for cuddling afterwards anyway. Am I Sonny?”

Sonny knew the answer to be yes, but also knew Paul was being magnanimous. Sonny answered diplomatically. “Sometimes he is and sometimes he isn’t. Depends on how wore out he is.”

“I’m plenty wore out tonight,” Paul mumbled without even opening his eyes.

“See,” Sonny chirped, “I’m all yours.” He spooned Will and held him tight.

“My Savior. My Protector. You are right, Sonny. It was a big draw. But isn’t this supposed to part of a healthy relationship?”

“Yes,” Sonny answered quickly, “but, the issue for us was more about commitment. You made a commitment to only get this from me. Something drove you to seek it elsewhere in fleeting doses.”

Will sighed. “I come from a long line of cheaters. Maybe it is in my genes. Anyway, when I leave in the morning all this is gone, right?”

“Mostly,” Sonny confirmed. “I’ll be committed to Paul then and all I can do with you is be a great friend.”

“Great friends support each other,” Will added.

“And I’ll be doing that. We have Ari to finish raising. And I want Paul to be a part of that. As Uncle Paul. Is that okay?”

Will nodded. “It is fine. I want her to have all she needs and you have been a huge part of her life so far. And Paul is great with her. I have noticed that.”

“That you!” Paul mumbled into the pillow.

Sonny picked up the conversation. “So tomorrow, I’ll go back with you and we’ll meet Ari’s needs and tell her what is what.”

“What about Paul?” Will asked.

“Paul has a photo shoot. Probably run six hours. I’ll pick up Sonny later and any stuff he may still have there.”

Will cringed. “So Wilson is really over?”

“Fraid so,” Sonny confirmed, still holding Will tight. “I’ll get Dad started on the divorce. No fault. I’ll take six months.”

“We had some good times, didn’t we,” Will asked.

Sonny smiled broadly. “We had some grand times. I will always cherish them. But we’ll have more. Me with Paul. Us with Ari and possibly Gabi, and you with whoever strikes your fancy. Got anybody in mind?”

“There is a bank teller I am drawn too,” Will said.

Paul sat up. “Oh, I know the one. Ambrose, right. At Salem National. First cubicle on the right.”

“That’s the guy,” Will said laughing.

“Go for it! I know he is gay; he has asked me out. He seems very nice.”

Will playfully poked Sonny. “Aren’t you worried?”

“Nope. We are in a committed relationship, right Paul?”

“Yes, I say as you cling to your soon-to-be-ex.” Paul breaks into laughter than face-plants into his pillow.

“I guess it starts tomorrow,” Sonny joked.

“It pains me to admit this,” Will said, “but I like you two together. And I thank you for giving me tonight. I needed it. Weird as it was.”

“Just think when we are all eighty and fabulous due to Botox and plastic surgery, we’ll be sitting in the rockers on the porch watching Ari’s children playing in the yard, and one of us will say do you remember that night way back in the fall of 2015 when we all had sex together?”

Paul and Will laughed hysterically. 

“It will be a good memory,” Will said. “And like I said, thank you. It does feel like closure.”

“You are welcome,” Paul said, “Now can you be quite and go to sleep. I’ve got work tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a preference for who Will should hook up with just let me know. I'm open to any idea.


	7. Conclusions and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny reunites with Ari, Gabi and Paul talk, Rafe and Kate talk, Paul and Sonny talk about their future, Will and Gabi talk about how Will is doing.

“You might have called,” Gabi hurled the comment at Will the moment he entered their shared apartment.

“Daddy Will,” Ari said, running to her father, “you really aren’t dead.”

“Nope!” Will said, picking up his young one and squeezing her tight. “Ben tried, but failed.”

“I never liked Ben,” Gabi said as she fumbled in her purse. “You’ve got her now, right? I don’t have to worry. You aren’t going to disappear?”

“I’ve got her,” Will said, kissing his daughter’s cheek. “No worries. I’m sorry about last night, but Sonny and Paul and I had to iron some things out.”

“Daddy Sonny!” Ari yelled. “Is he back from Paris?”

“Yes honey,” Will responded, even as he winced from the shrill yell. “But Daddy Will and Daddy Sonny are going to get divorced. Daddy Sonny is going to marry Uncle Paul.”

“Say what?!” Gabi yelled, almost as shrill as had Ari.

“Did I hear my name,” Sonny said as he entered the abode. “There is my little girl. Daddy Sonny has missed you.”

“Daddy Sonny! Daddy Sonny!” Ari chanted, squirming in Will’s arms.

“Come here you,” Sonny said, as he and Will made a seamless transfer of the precious cargo. He then gave her a very long hug. “Let me kiss this little face.” 

“Oooh! Yuck!” Ari squealed playfully. 

“Can you still roar?” Sonny asked.

Ari sucked in some air and roared like a lion. 

“That was pitiful,” Sonny teased. “I’ve heard kitty cats roar better.”

Ari tried again; this time louder.

“That’s better,” Sonny said. “With a roar like that you can handle anything. Right?”

“Right,” Ari said.

“That’s it,” Gabi said, “I’m out of here.” She leaned over and kissed Ari bye. “You can dish the details tonight.”

“Right,” Will said and augmented with a roar of his own.

Gabi shut the door on the three roaring fools.

 

Later in the day, at the photo shoot, she had a chance to talk with Paul…

“So I hear congratulations are in order,” Gabi said flippantly. “I’m assuming that is why you are floating on air today.”

“You assume correctly,” Paul said jubilantly. “I’m sorry. I tried to suppress it, but I just can’t. I’m finally getting to marry Sonny, the man of my dreams.”

Gabi waved his concerns away. “You can feel what you need to. Will killed his marriage. No reason you can’t benefit. And Sonny, well, Sonny is a saint as far as I’m concerned.”

“He is spectacular,” Paul said, spreading his arms and twirling around. “He always has been.”

Gabi suppressed a giggle. “I know he always has been with me. At first I thought him moralistic and judgey, but I learned I was wrong. And whatever possessed Will to cheat on him is none of my business.”

“Oh man,” Paul said. “I feel for Will. I really do. And I did play a role in his undoing. But he seemed okay when he left this morning.”

“Yeah,” Gabi reflected, “he almost seemed giddy. What did you three talk about last night?”

Paul burst out laughing. He eventually said, “Ahh. Just guy stuff.”

“My ass!” Gabi replied. “More like relationship stuff.”

“There was plenty of that,” Paul confirmed between giggles.

 

In the Town Square Rafe Hernandez ran into Kate Roberts…

“Kate,” Rafe said with force, “A word.”

“Of course,” Kate said demurely. “For you, anything.”

“So Clyde Weston told me some interesting things about you,” Rafe started.

Kate’s eyes widened. “Did he?”

“Yes,” Rafe confirmed. “Care to come clean? I know what you did to Jordan.”

“Jordan? What did I do to Jordan?” Kate asked, all coquettish.

“So you are going to play it that way?” Rafe stated. “Then I’ll give you the police version. You brought a homicidal, child-abusing, lunatic to Salem because you were jealous of a woman one third your age over a man half your age. That lunatic then proceeds to kill EJ, have Sonny stabbed, intimidate Victor and Stefano, get half the teenagers and young adults in Salem hooked on drugs, turn some of them into dealers, and brainwashed his own son into killing two women and your very own grandson. How am I doing?”

“I don’t know anything about that,” Kate insisted, with her statue-like posture intact. 

Rafe raised his brows. “Yeah, well, Will does and Lucas will too. Let’s see how that goes for you?” He started to walk away but stopped and turned around, “I can’t believe I ever thought there was good in you.”

Kate slumped just a bit as she watched her former lover stroll away.

 

A few hours later Paul and Sonny had finished carrying in Sonny’s belongings…

“By the way, I called my folks and we’re having dinner at the mansion tomorrow night.”

Paul smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Oh boy! Time to meet the family.”

Sonny smiled too. “You could say that.”

“I did,” Paul said, leading Sonny to the couch and seating them both. “I missed you. Time to make out.”

They kissed a bit, and some shirt buttons were undone.

“Let’s pause and order a pizza. I’m starving,” Sonny said.

“Yes, we must build up our strength.”

Sonny half-nodded while he flipped through his phone. “Everything?”

“Of course,” Paul answered. “My pizza preference hasn’t changed either, over the years.”

“Oh!” Sonny chimed. “And what other preference are you referring to? Done.” He slid his phone on a side table.

“My preference for you, Silly.”

Sonny nodded. “I want to thank you for last night.”

“You mean about agreeing to have sex with another man, or pretending to not like cuddling?” Paul teased.

“All of it,” Sonny whispered before he planted a few more kisses. “I feel so much lighter today. It was a good ending for Wilson. And Will feels good about himself. That is still important to me.”

“I understand,” Paul said. “The only thing I want on your shoulders is thoughts of us.”

“Done,” Sonny said. “But I will have to work and there is Ari. And my family. And Will.”

Paul waved his arms. “Enough. Those are normal things. I just want us to focus on making each other happy.”

“Me too.”

“You know,” Paul said reflectively, “last night was interesting. Watching you make love to another man. Gave me a whole new perspective on love making.”

“So you want to do it again? I’m confused.” Sonny offered.

“Never!” Paul said adamantly. “I’m just saying I could see what goes into it and I can’t see that when it is just us. Makes me appreciate you more. That’s all. I want to love all of you.”

“As do I,” Sonny echoed. “Just like I did five years ago.”

“When I turned you down,” Paul said flatly.

“Well, you’ve got me now. What are you going to do with me?” Sonny teased. “Which part are you going to caress tonight?”

Paul danced his eyebrows. “I’ll surprise you.”

“Yeah well, I’m afraid you are going to have to endure some cuddling tonight. Afterwards, I mean.”

Paul sighed. “The things I do for my man. Oh, and I changed the sheets this morning after you left.”

Sonny laughed and rewarded Paul with a few appreciative kisses.

 

Meanwhile at Will and Gabi’s…

“So, are you really okay?” Gabi asked as she plopped herself down beside Will, having just got Ari down for the night.

Will sighed. His energy level had decreased during the day. “Intellectually I am, but emotionally I’m not there yet.”

“Care to explain, because I don’t get that?”

Will sighed again. “I broke Sonny’s heart when I cheated and doing that caused me so much guilt that I would snipe at Sonny over the littlest things. I grew to hate myself.”

Gabi nodded. “I get that. Go on.”

Will turned a bit toward her. “Don’t you remember, Gabi? When you gave birth and we were both in the hospital, Sonny took it upon himself to establish our little nest. And he welcomed you into it. That is just who he is. From day one he was looking out for me and I liked it. He was my personal champion in so many ways. It was so easy to grow to love him.”

“And you did?”

Will nodded and raised his brows.

“And you still do?” Gabi said kindly. “So why agree to the divorce.”

“Because I love him and I don’t want to hurt him anymore. And I will if we stay married. It is in my genes.”

“You mean Sami and Kate?”

“I mean all of them. I also mean my libido. God help me, but when guys flirt with me I like it. And I like flirting back. It turns me on.”

Gabi stated her confusion. “You are talking after marriage, right?”

“Right. It was a gradual thing. I controlled it pretty well until I got to California and Sonny wasn’t around. And then I cheated with my co-writer. And once I had done that it was easy to justify cheating with Paul. Do you get that?”

“I think so. But doesn’t Sonny love you? I’m still not clear on why you agreed to a divorce.”

“Because Paul also loves him. And Sonny loves Paul. And I really believe Paul will treat Sonny right. They are better people than us, Gabi.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself.”

“I just mean they were raised by people who knew how to parent and be champions to their children. You and I didn’t have that luxury and we’ve both suffered because of it. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“I get your drift. And I did murder Nick. I hated myself for that for a long time.”

“Nick, was a sick man who did bad things,” Will offered to console.

“Yes, he was,” Gabi agreed. “I just wish I had found another way to handle him.”

“I guess we can’t change our past,” Will said picking up the remote. “Care to watch a crime show.”

Gabi giggled. “Why not? Maybe I can get some pointers.”

Will laughed as he flipped the channels.

 

Meanwhile, back in the Paulson bed some cuddling was taking place…

“Are you crying again?” Sonny asked the man holding him.

“I just can’t believe I get to do this for the rest of my life.”

“Are you going to cry every time?” Sonny teased.

Paul was not offended. “If I do, you’ll just have to get used to it.”

“There are worse things. Besides, it is not like I haven’t thought about our happily-ever-after.”

“Really?” Paul stated playfully. “Let’s start with the wedding. Big or small?”

Sonny answered quickly. “Small, I think. But whatever you want is fine.”

“I like small. Just immediate family. Because I know a boat load of people in the sports field and a large wedding would cost a fortune and be less intimate.”

“Do you know that kicker for that one football team?” Sonny teased. “He is awfully cute.”

Paul laughed and shook Sonny a bit. “You are going to have to be much more specific. But I should tell you now; from this day forward I will be jealous and possessive.”

“Surely that doesn’t mean I can’t comment on male beauty when I see it?”

“I suppose not,” Paul replied. “But that is a two-way street.”

“Yes it is,” Sonny agreed. “So who do you fancy?”

“You know, that guy on that television show.”

“Oh yeah, that guy.” Sonny laughed. He had no idea which guy was being referenced, just as Paul had had no idea. “Okay, so small wedding. What about jobs?”

“I think I’d like the quiet life,” Paul said. “I may get out of modeling and the public eye. But I’m not sure what to do. What about you? Are you going back to Club TBD?”

“I don’t know either,” Sonny said. “T isn’t there anymore and I really miss him. He was a good assistant.”

“Maybe we could work there together,” Paul suggested.

“That would be an awful lot of togetherness,” Sonny teased, twisting around to face Paul.

Paul kissed him the moment he could; several times. “I don’t think I’d mind. But let us not worry about that right now.”

“Okay. I do feel another pressing matter.”

Paul laughed. “As do I. Will it always be this way?”

Sonny answered very seriously, “For me, yes!”

“Music to my ears,” Paul said as he pulled Sonny atop him.

“Music. Yes,” Sonny said. “Let’s make some more. An entire symphony.”

“Hey!” Paul joked. “I’m up for that.”

Sonny smiled. “You certainly are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this because I doubt I'll ever see these characters on Days again. My apologies to Wilson lovers but I'm more of a Paulson lover and this ending seemed the most logical to me.


	8. Giggles and Ganders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter. I wanted to make Will a bit happier, do more with Paulson, and write Victor saying stuff he never says on the show. This chapter has Uncle Victor, Aunt Maggie, Adrienne and Justin Kiriakis, Lucas Horton, and Kate Roberts as well as our boys and two others.

_Paul and Sonny spent the next day stowing Sonny’s things, being affectionate, making small talk, and finally getting ready for the dinner at Victor and Maggie’s mansion._

 

_Will spent the day with his dad and his phone. Oh yeah, and his daughter too._

 

“Hey Dad,” Will said answering the door. “Come on in.” He waved at the couch and turned his attention back to his phone. “Are you sure?” he replied with a blush that went unseen by the caller but seen by his dad. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” the caller replied with some hilarity. “Why not you?”

“Brian,” Will said, “You are Sonny’s friend first.”

“Yes, and Sonny is off the market. The Gayvine tells me you are on the market, and easy,” Brian said, totally seriously.

“Oh Lord!” Will said, swiping his face. “Is that really out there?”

“’Fraid so,” Brian confirmed. “But just as a rumor. We Salem gays never thought you and Sonny would split so we speculate and, well, the reason for the split is well known. It’s an easy reach to get there, if you know what I mean.”

Will nodded. “I do.”

“Easy or not, I like you, Will. I always have. Sonny turned me down for you. That tells me a lot. What harm could a date do?”

“Well listen, my dad is here, can I call you back?”

“No!” Brian said. “Just meet me in the square at 5pm.”

“Okay,” Will said, partly just to get Brent off the phone and partly totally flattered.

He pocketed his phone and turned to his dad. “So Pops, I guess you’ve heard.”

Lucas nodded while scrunching up his mouth and patting Will’s shoulder when he sat down.

“I screwed up, Dad. Literally,” Will admitted with some shame and regret. Hey, Lucas was his dad, he was supposed to milk it.

“I’ve been there, Son,” Lucas admitted with true sympathy. “You’ll find no stones in my hands.”

“How about other places?” Will joked.

Lucas laughed. “Plenty there.”

“More than two,” Will joked, enjoying himself. “Why have I not heard about this?”

Lucas ignored him. “I see you aren’t broken up about losing Sonny.”

Will grew serious. “I was, and I didn’t think I wanted it to happen, but, now that it has, I’m adjusting very well. Better than I thought I would.”

“Good. So you are going out tonight?” Lucas asked. “The phone call.”

Will smiled. “Yeah! With Brian. He is super hot.” Will paused to glow a bit.

Lucas smiled.

“Wait, you don’t want to hear this, do you?”

“I want to know and see you happy,” Lucas confirmed with another shoulder pat. “Share what you like, just don’t lie to me.”

Will smiled broadly. “Thanks!”

Lucas decided to do some teasing. “Oh, and let me interview the next guy you consider getting engaged to before you actually do.”

“Dad, it wasn’t Sonny’s fault,” Will said, leaning against his father who automatically hugged him. “He even tried to take some of the blame. That is so like him.”

“How did he do that?” Lucas asked, curious.

“Something that boiled down to shepherding me into Gaydome, romance, and marriage, was a major turn on. He got off on it and he should have known I wasn’t ready for marriage.”

“That is what I said!” Lucas said.

Will sighed. “Yeah. I remember. What I don’t get is the cheating. Justin cheats regularly, as you know. Why doesn’t Sonny?”

“You are inferring that you cheat because of your mother and me?”

“And on up the family tree,” Will said flatly.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Lucas said. “Or I don’t think it does. I think it just has to do with libidos and how strong they are in a person.”

“I don’t get that either. Sonny and I had regular sex.”

“Yes, but, he asked you to marry him very early in the relationship.”

“So?”

“That tells me he gets more out of the emotional part of a relationship, not the sexual part.”

“But I can tell you for a fact that he is not sexually inhibited,” Will responded, sitting back up.

“Please don’t,” Lucas joked.

Will had second thoughts. “Yeah, I better not. I want you to still like Sonny. He is still going to be a part of Ari’s life. As is Uncle Paul.”

“So they are moving towards marriage too?” Lucas asked. “Just confirms what I thought.”

Will thought a bit while making his mouth crooked. “I guess it does.”

“And you are okay with all this? I mean really okay?” Lucas asked, quite seriously.

“I am,” Will said and augmented with a nod. “Now, moving on, I must tell you about your mother.”

Lucas sighed. “That was the other purpose of my visit. I don’t want to hear this either, but I must, so proceed.”

And Will did. Lucas was decidedly bereft afterwards and left when Will’s phone rang again.

“Hi Will! Remember me, The bellhop from the Salem Inn. Paul’s room.”

“Ah yes! Derek! I couldn’t forget you. Not with the way you filled out that uniform.”

Derek laughed. “Well, that uniform is history. I’ve moved on to a job as a security guard at a factory just outside of town. For college reasons. But it requires a uniform too and my body is in even better.”

“Really?” Will asked, intriqued. “So what can I do for you, Mr. Goodbody.”

“Funny!” Derek teased. “I want to ask you out. I hear you and Sonny have called it quits.”

“Tell me something,” Will asked, “does that surprise you?”

“No, not really,” Derek said. “Between you sleeping with Paul, and the way Paul and Sonny looked at each other at certain times, I think it was inevitable.”

“Hmm! I think you are right,” Will agreed.

“So, will you go out with me?” Derek asked, lark-like.

“I will. I’m a free agent. I’ve got a date tonight with Brian. Tomorrow with Ambrose. But Fridays is open at the moment.”

“I work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evening shift,” Derek stated with great disappointment.

“You can do Saturday, can’t you. Oh wait, I’ll have my daughter then.”

“I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?!” Will blurted out. “I’m not sure I want to date with my daughter yet. “Say, are you anywhere near the Akkadian Apartments right now?”

“About three miles away. Why? Is that where you live?”

Will was astounded. “You mean the Gayvine knows I’m getting divorced and I’m easy but doesn’t know where I live?”

Derek laughed and eventually said, “Which apartment. I’ll be right over. I’ll even wear my uniform.”

Will laughed. “Oh boy! Number 1202.”

“See ya soon!”

Will threw his phone down and made a beeline to his bed and bath to tidy up.

 

_That evening Sonny and Paul arrived at the mansion._

“Honey!” Adrienne said, hugging her youngest. “So good to finally see you again.”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Sonny said, “between Will, Ari, and Paul, I was a busy man.”

“Yes. Yes. We parents go to the bottom of the list at some point.”

Sonny found her eyes and held them, “you are not now and never will be at the bottom of my list.”

“I know, Honey. I’m just teasing you,” Adrienne said. Then she moved onto Paul. “Hello Paul,” she said warmly, “I’ve heard much about you, mostly between Sonny’s spoken words.”

Paul smiled. “It seems our past is no secret.”

Adrienne and Justin, who was waiting patiently in the background, just nodded their heads.

“Dad,” Sonny said, hugging him too. “Good to see you again. I believe you know Paul.”

Justin focused on Paul. “That I do. Glad to meet you in this capacity,” Justin said. “I just knew you were Sonny’s real soulmate.”

Adrienne smirked. She did that a lot with Justin these days. “If there is such a thing,” she said under her breath.

Paul shook Justin’s hand. “I certainly believe that to be the case,” Paul said. “At least it feels that way to me.”

“Me too!” Sonny said, grabbing Paul’s elbow.

Victor and Maggie entered the room.

“Finally!” Victor yelled, practically running to Paul with open arms, “someone in this family has acquired a quality mate. Welcome, Son. Opa!” He pulled Paul into a super tight hug and even kissed both of his cheeks, while Maggie and Adrienne got wide-eyed.

“Uncle Vic,” Sonny said to Paul and then to Victor, “Don’t scare him. And I don’t really appreciate you knocking Will, Mom, or Aunt Maggie.”

Victor released Paul and moved to Sonny, pulling him into the same hug. “Come here you and shut up. They know I didn’t mean them.”

“We do?!” Maggie and Adrienne jointly said. Justin snickered in the corner.

Sonny managed a reply, “I hope so.” And then to Paul, “my uncle can be a bit vocal.”

“It’s okay,” Paul said, moving to Maggie, “very nice to meet you, Mrs. Kiriakis.”

Maggie smirked and waved her hands, “Don’t worry about the old coot. I’m used to him. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Paul replied, shaking her hand lightly.

“I don’t break,” Maggie said. “I want my hugs.”

Paul and Sonny hugged her jointly.

“Good to see you again, Aunt Maggie.” Sonny said.

“I’m so glad you are back in Salem,” Maggie said warmly. “I don’t care about the reason. So don’t worry. We all had a scare about Will but luckily it was just that. A scare.”

Sonny nodded. “It would have been very hard to lose him that way.”

Maggie agreed. “I don’t know if I could get through such a loss.”

“Well, luckily, you don’t have to,” Justin said. “You boys want a drink.”

“No thanks!” they replied jointly.

“Henderson will tell us when dinner is ready. So sit, please,” Maggie said.

“So you plan to marry?” Victor asked right off.

Sonny and Paul nodded.

“When my divorce is final,” Sonny said. “About six months.”

“May?” Adrienne asked.

“Yes,” Sonny said. “So it will still be cool. But this wedding will be even smaller than my last one. Right Paul?”

“Nonsense!” Victor yelled before Paul could answer. “This wedding will be huge and I’ll pay for it all.”

“Uncle Vic, we don’t want huge,” Sonny said firmly. “It will be small. Just immediate family.”

“For God’s sake, Jackson, your husband knows tons of people. People I want to meet. This is my chance. Give this old coot a break.” He patted Maggie’s knee.

Paul shrugged when Sonny looked at him.

“I do indeed, Sir, know lots of people,” Paul confirmed politely. “But with a big wedding the focus is not on us. And it is expensive and logistically a nightmare.”

“It’s a nightmare I would be happy to help with,” Adrienne said.

“Me two,” Justin said.

“Us four,” Victor said, looking at Maggie.

Paul watched Maggie shrug.

“Still,” Sonny said. “We want tiny and we may even elope.”

“We’re going to have to talk about this,” Victor pronounced.

“Talk away, old man,” Sonny teased. “You’ll not change our minds.”

Victor grumbled and took a swallow of his drink.

“What about the club?” Adrienne asked.

Sonny sighed. “I wish I could give you a definite answer, but we’re not sure about careers either.” Sonny turned to Paul.

Paul took the cue. “I’m going to get out of modeling and I’m going to try to get spokes-person gigs that Sonny and I could do jointly. You know, me, the ex-MBA pitcher, and Sonny, the accomplished mountain climber.”

“Brilliant!” Victor said. “It’s about time Sonny tooted his own horn.”

Sonny grumbled this time.

Paul continued. “We are also thinking about forming a charity that focused on gay seniors and tried to give them back some of what they missed.”

“Yes,” Sonny chimed in, “I met this fascinating American in Paris, named Henry Barber, and he never had the romantic life he wanted. Paul and I thought it would be cool to pay it backwards, so to speak.”

“I’m not as rich as you. I dare say,” Paul said to Uncle Vic, “but I’ve got plenty. “We don’t have to work but want to.”

“Idle hands are the Devil’s playground,” Justin said. “Just let me know how I can help.”

“Me too!” Maggie said. “Or should I say us three.” She poked Victor.

They all laughed as Henderson came in an announced dinner.

 

_Meanwhile at Club TBD…_

“Lucas,” Kate said warmly. “It was so nice to hear from you.”

“Well then, I hoped you recorded the call,” Lucas said snidely. “How could you Mother?”

Kate sat herself down. “I didn’t know he was a psychopath.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Lucas retorted. “You read people better than anybody I know. You probably knew he was trouble within five minutes of meeting him and you still brought him here.”

“He was supposed to focus on Jordan,” Kate said defensively. “Not all this other stuff.”

Lucas got wide-eyed. “You mean like having his son kill my son. Not to mention three other people.”

“Lucas, if I…”

“Save it,” Lucas said, holding up his hand. “You played with fire and got burnt. You are addicted to doing that. And this time it was for Rafe. Tell me something, if Rafe was so gosh darn important, why aren’t you with him now? Jordan has been gone for months and he doesn’t date anybody.”

Kate cocked her head, “I lost interest.”

“You mean you got bored. Lord help Salem when you get bored.”

“Lucas. You are making this much simpler than it actually was.”

“On the contrary, Mother, you are! You always do. I tell you what though. Will and I are through with you. You are not related to us. Got that! Nor Ari or Alli. Got that! Got that!”


	9. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny welcomes Henri Barber to town and introduces him to Paul and Dario. To Sonny's surprise, Henri knows somebody else in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing this story so that Henri Barber, the old guy Sonny met in Paris, can make a visit to Salem and shock a few folks there. Also in this story I realized that I totally missed the fact that Paul is a part of the Kiriakis family, since John is his father. Oh well, I guess they will be kissing cousins. LOL. And finally, I’m magically moving the timeline to the present Salem day – after all the prison escape drama. And just as a reminder, Will is alive in my story. He and Sonny are getting a divorce. Then Sonny and Paul plan to marry.

Sonny and Paul were seated in Club TBD where they could easily see the front door.

“Why didn’t he want us to pick him up in Chicago?” Paul asked. His confusion apparent.

“He has a very low energy level,” Sonny explained. “He said he was going right from the plane to the nearest hotel to rest up from crossing the Atlantic. He actually arrived two days ago. Or that was the plan.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Paul said. “He sounds so quirky.”

Sonny smiled and giggled a bit as he remembered his old Paris patron and friend. “He is. He definitely is. But I really only ever saw him at the bar. So I’m not entirely sure how he will be for a whole day. He may drive us nuts.”

“Surely not!” Paul suggested.

“Don’t call me Shirley,” Sonny joked. He was nervous.

Paul waved at him. “Old joke.”

Sonny was about to respond when the door opened and in wobbled Henri Barber, complete with cane. “Oh! There he is! There he is!” He jumped up and ran to the door, immediately wrapping the surprised old man in his arms.

“Dear One. Goodness. Such a welcome,” Henri said.

Sonny stepped back but kept his hands on Henri’s shoulders. “You are looking good. Have you lost weight? Or do you look bigger when I’m behind a bar?”

Henri laughed. It was a deep rolling rumble. “We’ll catch up, but let me sit. And I want to meet your Paul. I can see he is a knock-out.”

Sonny turned and lead the way, even as he said, “That he is. Most definitely. Paul, this is Henri. Henri Barber. The wisest curmudgeon I’ve ever know.”

Paul was already standing but reached for Henri’s hand. “Very nice to meet you, Sir!” Paul said. “Sonny has told me only great things about you.”

Henri laughed again. “Then he has lied. Give us a hug, please. I think my heart can take it.”

Paul did as requested, even as he laughed. Sonny got Henri’s chair ready.

After his heathy Paul-hug he plopped into the chair. “I need water. I don’t recall Chicago being this hot.”

“Dario,” Sonny yelled. “Ice water please.”

“Coming right up,” Dario said.

Henri took in Sonny’s countenance. “My God, son, you are positively beaming. That is a pleasure to behold.” Dario showed up with the water before Sonny could respond. “Hello Dario. I be Henri Barber. Nice to meet you. I’m afraid I’ll need another one soon.”

“Got it,” Dario said. “Be right back.”

“You have lost weight,” Sonny stated. “Are you sick? Is that why you’ve come back?”

“No,” Henri said. “Life seemed quite lonely in Paris after you left. Which is funny because I got along just fine before you showed up. But I think you changed me, Little One. I decided to take my own advice. I’ve come back to find Ken and make amends with my son. Whether he likes it or not.”

Sonny jumped right on that. “You didn’t tell me you have a son.”

“I know,” Henri admitted. “It wasn’t something I talked about.”

Dario came back with an entire pitcher of water. Henri patted his hand. “I’ll make the bother worth your while. Don’t worry.”

“Hey,” Dario said, “Any friend of Sonny’s is a friend of mine. No problem.” He then rushed back to the bar. People were waiting for drinks.

“So you have a son?” Paul asked.

Henri nodded. “And a daughter-in-law and three grand ones. But I don’t really want to talk about that. I’ll just say we have problems. Tell me what your plans are.” He reached out and grabbed both their hands. “You don’t know how it tickles me to see young men finding love. Women too, but I’m more partial to the men for obvious reasons.”

“Of course,” Sonny agreed. “Us too. Our plans. Paul and I are solid and just waiting for my divorce from Will to come through. Then we will have a small wedding.”

“You must let me attend, if I’m in town,” Henri said. “I promise not to be a bother.”

“Henri stop,” Sonny reprimanded. “You are no bother. I’m so happy you have finally decided to find Ken. Even if he has built a life, you’ll get closure. That is important.”

Henri patted Sonny’s cheek. “Ah, Little One, you’ve grown up.”

“We both have,” Paul said, perhaps a little jealous of the obvious affection between the two.

Henri turned to Paul. “You are a lucky man to have a second chance realized. That is rare. And you have a very precious gem in that one.”

Paul blushed but managed an, “I do.”

Sonny locked onto Paul’s eyes and said, “Paul is also a gem. And we know we are lucky. We won’t screw this up. Not this time.”

“Good,” Henri said, going back to his ice water. “Now, are you working?”

“Yes,” Sonny said. “We both work at Titan Industries. The family business. I’m in Quality Control and Paul is in Public Relations. Some days we see each other at work and some days we don’t. But we always see each other at home. And speaking of home, we have your room all prepared.”

“No, no, no, Little One. I told you I’m staying at Salem Inn. I’ve already checked in. You don’t want an old fart like me mussing up your home.”

“But we do?” Sonny pleaded.

“No. It is decided. I thank you for the kindness, but I’ll be more comfortable there, with maid service and room service.”

Sonny giggled a bit while Paul squirmed in his seat. “Paul can tell you all about the room service there. Can’t you Paul?”

“Sonny,” Paul pleaded.

“I smell a story,” Henri said, looking back and forth between the two.

“Paul stayed there and hooked up with Will there,” Sonny said without malice. “But it is okay. It brought us back together.”

“The cosmos is full of strange happenstance such as that. I’m glad it worked out. I’d sort of like to meet this Will. Are you still on speaking terms?”

“Yes, yes. Everything is amicable.”

“After our ménage-a-trois,” Paul teased. Two could play Sonny’s game.

To both Paul and Sonny’s surprise, Henri was not shocked. “Wonderful. A good way to end something. I must meet this Will. And your own Little One, Arianna.”

Sonny smiled.

“You have a good memory,” Paul noted.

“For some things,” Henri said. “I couldn’t tell you when my own grand ones were born. Nor when my son got married. The year, yes, but not the month and day.”

Sonny pounced on the opening. “Why are you estranged?”

Henri sighed. “I kept the fact that I was gay from him until he had finished high school. When I finally told him, he was none too happy. Seems he didn’t want a gay father.”

“You’re serious?” Sonny stated/asked.

Henri just nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Paul said. “I was raised without a father and would have welcomed a gay one.”

“It is not entirely his fault,” Henri said. “I’m not perfect. Lots of crap tumbling around in my head. It was a different world when I was your age and even younger.”

‘We’re sorry about that too,” Sonny stated. Then he decided to change the subject. “So where are you going to start the search for Ken?”

To both Sonny’s and Paul’s surprised Henri turned white as a sheet and started shaking. “Are you alright?” They both asked.

“Sonny, Paul,” Roman Brady said as he approached the table. “Who’s this? Wait a minute.” Roman leaned closer to the old man. “Barbie? Is that you?”

“Hello, Ken!” Henri said, his color and calmness having returned.

Unfortunately, Sonny and Paul’s color had left them. They were now white as sheets and starring at the elder duo.


	10. Yesterday, When I Was Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Barbie reconnect and explain things to Sunny and Paul. Will connects with his old co-writer, who happens to be Dillon Quartermaine from GH. I'm doing a crossover. Their previous connection is in my other story, Nathan's New Direction (chapter 8 only, for those that don't want to read the entire story).

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it. Barbie!” Roman said, his face twinkling like a Christmas tree. “How long has it been?” He seated himself at the table without asking.

Paul and Sonny just watched as old flames flickered.

“Thirty-seven years, five months, and two days,” Henri said, as if everyone had that kind of recall. “That is the day you transferred out to France.”

Roman laughed hard. He shook his head. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I remember all of it, Ken,” Henri said. “In a way, that was the best summer of my life.”

“We sure did have fun,” Roman agreed, nodding vociferously and smiling broadly.

Dario interrupted the reunion. “What can I get you, Commander?”

“Oh, ah, gee, I don’t know.” He looked at Henri’s water. “Don’t you drink anymore?”

“I do,” Henri admitted. “But it is so dern hot here that I needed water. I’ll join you in a glass of wine, if you’d like.”

Roman slapped his friends shoulder. “Wonderful.” He turned to Dario. “A bottle of something sweetish. Say a Zinfandel.” He looked at Henri for approval and got it.

“Coming right up,” Dario said. “And four glasses, I presume.”

This caused Roman to notice anew the other men at the table. “Oh, sorry guys. Have I interrupted something? How do you know Henri?”

Sonny fielded this question. “I met him in Paris and we became good friends.” Sonny glanced at Henri and saw a brief look of panic. Sonny got the message. “I finally convinced him to come for a visit. And here he is. I had no idea he knew people in Salem.”

“Neither did he,” Henri noted quickly. “I imagine Sonny and Paul are wondering why I call you Ken.”

Roman laughed again. “Ah yes.” He turned to Sonny and Paul. “We were known as Ken and Barbie,” Roman said and laughed yet again as he took a brief mental trip back to that day and time. “Me, because I looked like the Ken doll. And him, because his last name is Barber. Close enough to Barbie. And we two were inseparable back then. We even shared an off-base home.”

“Did you now?” Sonny noted; he hoped innocently because he was certain Roman would have no idea what he and Paul already knew.

“And where was this? Where were you stationed?” Paul asked, just to get in the mix.

“Rome, New York. Griffiss AFB,” Roman said. “We had such fun.” He nodded his head slowly while gazing at his old friend; finally reaching out and patting his hand. “Do you remember all that?”

“Of course I do,” Henri said. “I remembered the month, day, and year. So of course I remember everything else.” He stared at Roman. “All of it. And very fondly.”

Roman gave a nervous chuckle to that., pursed his lips, and nodded. “I do too. Seems like a lifetime ago. We were different people then.”

“I was,” Henri said with sorrow. “I’m afraid I let myself go.”

Roman was momentarily uncertain what to say. “Life can do that to us. So why were you in Paris? Are you married? Do you have kids?” Then he remembered Paul and Sonny again. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m interrupting your reunion. This is probably boring to you all.”

“Not in the least,” Paul couldn’t help saying. “I like hearing stories from old men about the trouble they got into in their younger years. I can just tell you two did some crazy shit.”

Both Henri and Roman got reflective over that comment. And it was good timing as Dario arrived with the wine, opened it, and poured a glass for everyone.

“So, spill,” Roman reminded Henri.

“I never married. But I do have a son. My sister was killed by a drunk driver six months after giving birth and I ended up raising the boy. He is now married and has three children of his own. I’ve never met them though.”

Roman was surprised. “What? Why not?”

Henri looked at Roman. “Because my son didn’t like finding out at the age of eighteen that his father was gay.” Henri clasped onto Roman’s hand and nodded toward Sonny and Paul. “They know our history, Ken.”

Roman looked at Sonny and Paul. “Oooh!” he said, obviously worried a bit.

Sonny was quick to assure his ex-grandfather-in-law. “It is okay, Roman. Your secret history is safe with us.”

“Or should we say, Ken,” Paul joked, just to lighten things up.

Roman was still pondering things but managed an okay.

Sonny took advantage of the moment. “I think Paul and I will excuse ourselves now so you two can talk. We’ll be at work tomorrow until five. But just call me when you are ready to make plans. Is that okay? Are you okay? Can you get to the hotel okay?”

“Thank you, Dear One,” Henri sweetly said. “I’m fine and Ken and I do need to catch up. I had no idea my search for him would be so easy.”

“Never underestimate the cosmos,” Paul said. “It is constantly working for us if we can only recognize it.” Paul gave Sonny a quick kiss. Then they both gave Henri as best a hug as they could. “We’ll pay Dario on the way out.”

“Nonsense, Little Ones. You’ll do no such thing,” Henri said. “I’ll get the check when Roman and I are done. Until tomorrow, a thousand goodbyes.”

Sonny and Paul left smiling and thinking love was grand. Also in more than a little shock that Roman Brady, Will’s grandfather, was the mysterious missing Ken.

“I guess I’ll have to get used to calling you Roman. At least for the short time I am in town,” Henri said.

Roman came out of his coma. “And how long is that?”

“As long as it takes to find out about your life and if you are happy. And then spend some time with my Sonny and his gorgeous husband-to-be. Seems we changed each other’s life.”

Roman sighed. “Strange, isn’t it. Men can marry now. So much has changed since our little summer fling.”

“Indeed. So tell me about you. Give me your life bio,” Henri prodded.

Roman immediately began talking. It had been a long time since he had this type of relaxed connection with someone, and it felt good. They spent the next few hours catching up and making plans to get together more before Henri left. Both were quite happy and both ignored the changes in the other’s physical appearance – at least vocally.

 

Meanwhile, at Will’s apartment, he was making a phone call.

“Hello Dillon. How’s it hanging?” Will said all perky like.

“Will Horton,” Dillon Quartermaine said. “I can’t believe it. I was just talking about you today. How the hell are you doing?”

Will settled onto his bed. “So that is why my ears were burning. But to answer your question, I’m getting divorced in two months. Been separated for four.”

“And are we sad or happy about that?” Dillon asked.

“Mostly happy. Sonny is with his first love. And I’m free to make love,” he said, laughing.

“Maybe I should come for a visit then,” Dillon joked. “I’m not doing much but taking glamour photos and falling for committed women who have names with repetitive syllables.”

“What?” Will asked, still laughing. “Repetitive syllables. Like what?”

“Lulu and Kiki,” Dillon answered. “I’m looking for a Lingling right now.”

Will laughed even more. “You are not. But let’s see. Who could we find for you? How about a Deedee or Gigi?”

Dillon joined in the laughter. “Or maybe a Coco or Fifi.”

After a rather long communal laugh, Will changed the subject. “Are you doing any script writing?”

Dillon sighed. “Not really. I was trying to shoot a movie from that one script I wrote but it fell apart.”

“You mean the one about the Riverboat?”

“That’s the one. Geeze Will, you have a good memory.”

Will decided to turn seductive. He couldn’t help it. He was feeling lonely and disconnected from life. “Flattery will get you a Will that will. If you know what I mean.”

“How well I remember,” Dillon replied with melancholy. “Where are you anyway? Salem?”

“Yep,” Will answered. “And where are you?”

“Port Charles.”

“Just a short distance by plane,” Will noted hopefully.

“Ugh! I hate flying anymore. Nothing is reliable, comfortable, or quick.”

“You sound as down as I am,” Will noted, again hopefully. He had always liked Dillon, but never thought he would seek him out again. But then, a lot of writers have partners. Especially script writers. But then, just as many writers are quirky loners.

“You know,” Dillon said, “I think I will come for a visit, if you really want me to.”

Will sat straight up. “I do. I do. I do.”

“Somebody really is lonely.”

“And horny,” Will said, just to make sure there was no mistake about his intentions.

“I’m right there with you. I’ll text you the details of my flight tomorrow. And I’ll take a limo to your place. Text me the address.”

“Wonderful,” Will said with relief. “I really mean that, Dillon.”

Dillon was touched. “I know you do. I’ve missed you too.”

“So what are you wearing?” Will asked, all seductive like, again.

Dillon laughed. “I’ll be wearing nothing in about a minute. How about you?”

“How odd. It is exactly the same situation here,” Will joked.

The rest of their hang time was decidedly sexual and as satisfying as that can be.


	11. Iron Bridges Can Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Paul and Sonny discussing matters twice, Will and Dillon's reunion, and a bunch of Henry's history, which may be boring to some since he is a nonshow character. You can skip it and not miss the core of the story.

“So, what are the plans,” Paul asked as he rushed into Sonny’s office with two small turkey subs. Sonny had their diet sodas at hand.

“There are none that include us today,” Sonny replied with amusement. He unwrapped his sub and took a bite.

Paul did the same and then asked, “So things went well for our old love birds. Yes?”

Sonny arched his brows quickly. “They didn’t jump in the sack, if that is what you are thinking. They just exchanged the details of their lives for the past thirty-seven years.”

Paul shook his head. “That is so hard to wrap my head around. So much time passing. We only had a four-year gap. But thirty-seven years. Sheesh!”

“I hear ya,” Sonny mumbled as he chewed. He then took a sip of his soda. “Tonight they are going to Athens, the Greek restaurant on the Riverwalk. Then they are going to walk on the Riverwalk and look for stars.”

“Well, that sounds romantic. Did Henri sound hopeful?”

“Not really,” Sonny replied. “But he didn’t in Paris most of the time either. And Roman has married and had children, so he is definitely not gay. Oh, and by the way, Henri says to just call him Henry now. Since he is back in America.”

Paul nodded. “Okay.” He took a swig of his soda. “Are you disappointed?” Paul tenderly asked. “I know you wanted good things for him.”

Sonny blew out some troubled air. “Somewhat. Roman hasn’t dated in a decade at least, as far as I know. I guess it is all about how strong his feelings are and how much courage he has.”

“Ah yes!” Paul said, swallowing his last bite. “I well remember the courage part. You know, in many ways, taking the mound every night to pitch in front of huge crowds, took less courage than living as an opening gay man does. And even now, a disapproving glance can cut me like a knife.”

“I’m the same way,” Sonny admitted. “Sometimes, I’d rather climb another mountain peak than have to endure hushed whispers at the public benefits and such that we attend. I just tell myself it comes with the territory. And finding the love of your life makes it all worthwhile.” He flashed Paul his best smile.

Paul blew him a kiss. “It does, doesn’t it?”

Sonny stood up and walked around his desk. “An air kiss won’t do. I need to feel your lips on mine, like now.”

And he did, almost until lunch was over.

 

Meanwhile at Will’s apartment, Dillon Quartermaine had just arrived.

“Well, hello handsome!” Will said after he opened the door.

“Hello to you, MSB,” Dillon teased as he clamored in with his luggage and computer.

“MSB?” Will asked, shutting the door.

Dillon sat his stuff down, grabbed Will about the waist, pulled him close and planted an intense kiss on him – all while cupping his ass. Then he explained, “My Special Buddy.”

“I do declare, you ruffian,” Will feigned, “that was most inappropriate.”

“Then you aren’t going to like this next part either,” Dillon teased.

Will continued in character. “Why is that?”

“Because I’m going to rip off your clothes, carry you to the bedroom, and manhandle you for hours,” Dillon joked, barely able to keep a straight face.

“Oh my!” Will joked, while fanning his face with his hands. “I’m certain my father will disapprove,”

“Then I’ll do him next,” Dillon teased and lost it. He collapsed onto the floor laughing hysterically.

Will fell on top of him and pinned Dillon’s arms. “You do have massive guns and great muscle definition but I don’t think you can carry me.”

“Wanna bet?” Dillon asked, with challenge-filled eyes.

Will flashed his mischievous eyes. “What would we wager?”

Dillon thought a second. “Top or bottom, slave or master, ropes or handcuffs, plastic wrap and muscle rub cream.”

Will couldn’t stop laughing so Dillon stretched his neck up and kissed Will as best he could from his pinned supine position. He finally gathered his wits. “I think I’ve missed you very much,” he said tenderly.

“Then show me,” Dillon implored. “I’m about to bust a nut.”

Will stood and pulled Dillon up. “You are remarkably uninhibited for a straight man. Come on. The bedroom is this way. I don’t want any busted nuts in my living room. My daughter plays in here.”

“Ah yes, the little cutie. Is she doing okay?” Dillon asked as he followed Will.

“Very much so,” Will said, as he started to undress himself.

Dillon followed suit. “By the way,” Dillon said. “I don’t label myself. It is too limiting and as a writer I have to experience things so I’ll be a better, truer writer. And my work will have more authenticity.”

Will nodded his head. “Right, right. I agree.” He finished removing his clothes, which revealed his own busting nuts. Dillon smiled as he gently cupped them. “Then I’ve got a story for you,” Will said between faint moans of pleasure. “I got strangled to death and came back to life in the morgue.”

“No way!” Dillon said, stopping his massage and getting a whole different kind of excitement.

They sat on the bed’s edge.

“Yes, way,” Will said. “And it gets better. I then got to shoot and kill the father of the man who killed me after he escaped from prison. He had hypnotized his son to do bad things, so it really wasn’t the son’s fault.”

Dillon’s excitement grew. “No way times two!!”

“And it gets even better. In the process I accidently shot my grandmother, who had brought the freak to town in the first place to cause trouble for her ex.”

Dillon mopped the beads of sweat on his head. “Triple no way!!! Did you kill her too?”

“No, I only winged her earlobe. Which is a good thing,” Will said somewhat morosely.

Dillon pushed Will back on the bed. “Great Jumping Catfish! We have got to write that story into a movie script. And we’ll add a bit about you saving your ex-husband from certain death. That’s is why you had to shoot.”

Will shrugged nonchalantly. “You don’t have to add it. That is what happened. And I’m in.”

Dillon was dumbfounded. “You have got to be kidding me! You saved, ah, what was his name? Samson?”

Will laughed. “No, Sonny. Jackson, technically. And yes I did. Him, his unconscious hubby-to-be, and my two grandmothers.”

“I smell an Oscar,” Dillon said.

Will noticed Dillon’s arousal waning. “That is fine and all, but right now, I believe you came here for another purpose. Let’s not forget that. Shall we?”

Dillon nodded his head slowly up and down. “Oh yes. Most definitely. I’m hotter than a mule in August.”

Will laughed. “Okay. No more talking.”

Dillon zipped his lips and went to work. Will did his part by moaning and arching appropriately.

 

That evening, at the Salem Riverwalk, Roman and Henry were strolling slowly down two lanes at the same time. The physical one they were on in the present, and the mental one they were once on in the past.

“So you are not gay?” Henry asked.

“No. Sorry,” Roman said.

“But you were attracted to me back then, right? I mean, I sort of need to know. All we ever did was cuddle in bed but I wasn’t imagining the attraction was I?”

“No,” Roman freely admitted. “You weren’t imagining anything. I was attracted to you; even before you had appendicitis.”

“You showing up afterwards to care for me, just floored me. Why did you do that? We hardly knew each other.”

“Sarge asked for volunteers at muster that morning. My hand was the first one that shot up and the most active one. So I got anointed. But there were lots of guys that volunteered. Everybody liked you. Not in the same way, mind you, but you know what I mean.”

“I never knew that,” Henry admitted. “I’m glad it was you.”

Roman smiled. “Me too! Even though we didn’t have a sexual relationship we most definitely had an emotional coupling.”

“But you wanted the sexual one. Right?” Henry pressed.

“I did. I just didn’t know how to initiate it. I was scared about what it meant about me and I knew you had previously kicked Johnny out and no one knew why, but the scuttlebutt was that Johnny was gay and had made a pass at you. I didn’t want to make the same mistake.”

Henry nodded and noticed a bench. “Can we sit?”

“Sure,” Roman said. “Whatever you need.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Henry said after they got settled. “Johnny was gay and did make a pass at me which I accepted. He was my first and the sex was so so. The problem was I didn’t really like Johnny’s values. He was really gay, effeminate, took risks, and didn’t really much care if people knew. I was scared of everything back then, and, in fact, may still be. I just knew I didn’t want to associate with Johnny because I was afraid he would get me in trouble. So when I moved from the lake cottage into Rome proper, I told him he’d have to find his own place. He wasn’t even mad. But he must have told people I kicked him out because Larry laid into me one day after work. Telling me that wasn’t very nice of me to kick him out. I just let him yell, because I couldn’t explain my reason.”

Roman nodded. “Larry was one that raised his hand. As did Ed, Eddie, Tim, Pascal, George, and about six others. So I guess Larry didn’t hold his ill will too long.”

Henry laughed a bit. “Ed apologized to me, quite sincerely at the hospital.”

“About what?”

“He had been at my house the night I got appendicitis. We were playing some game. _Life_ , I think, and just shooting the shit. And I just kept feeling worse and worse. I finally asked him if he would massage my back and he freaked out. Way too intimate a request, I guess. He left soon after and I went and took some pain pills and muscle relaxers that I had been given for moving that 55-gallon drum of sand on my own, which, by the way, I don’t recommend.” He laughed a bit.

“Did you take too many and on purpose?” Roman asked.

“I did,” Henry admitted freely. “I just wanted all my pain to stop. The physical and mental. Anyway, the next morning I didn’t show up for work, so George called me and I was too sick to talk to him, so his wife, Sheila, came rushing over and took me to the ER. I had the emergency appendectomy later that morning. Ed came that afternoon. He felt so guilty. I have no idea what I told him. I was so out of it.”

“I’m just glad you were okay. If you hadn’t been we would not have gotten close. I was also so jealous of your time with George and Sheila. Why did you like them so much?” Roman asked.

“They had both been raised by pairs of psychologists and they were very liberal. And they had a little toddler that I loved to play with. They were fun and intellectually stimulating.”

Roman huffed with jealousy – even all these years later. “I still was jealous of your time with them.”

Henry laughed. “Then I guess I shouldn’t tell you they invited me into their bed once.”

Roman was stunned. “What? Both of them?”

“Yep! I was just as stunned as you are now. And I almost went along with it. Shirts came off. But I chickened out. I knew I wasn’t into Sheila and didn’t think it would be fair to her. And gave not a thought to morality nor carnal sins. But, we all got over it quick enough.”

“I remember,” Roman said sadly. “I wish I could have been what you needed. Who knows how our life would have turned out. Not that I regret any of my marriages or the children they produced. Just that you were something special, and part of me knew it, but another part, wouldn’t let me act on it. I’m sorry.”

Henry smiled. “No guilt, Roman. Okay? Reality was what it was. It always is. And to this day, you remain the best relationship I’ve ever had. Romantic relationship, that is.”

Roman huffed out some air. “How can you call our relationship romantic? We didn’t kiss. We didn’t have sex. I think we did hold hands a few times, in our house only.”

“Yes, we did. And we rested our heads on each other’s lap quite often. I do wonder though, about when I first got out of the hospital. Why did you keep barging into the bathroom when I was in there? I think I know, but I want to hear you say it.”

Roman grinned and blushed. “Don’t make me say it.”

Henry patted Roman’s shoulder. “You were hoping to catch me jerking off, right?”

Roman nodded.

“I wished I had figured that out then. I would have let you catch me. It took me years to figure that out. Because when you were in the bathroom you always locked the door.”

“That was because as best I could figure, you didn’t get aroused, ever. So I felt stupid having that need and acting on it.”

“Now, I’m the sorry one,” Henry teased. “Nice to finally have it out in the open. But the rest of our time together was very normal and extremely satisfying. We shopped, cooked, and ate together. Went fishing, hiking, boating, swimming, to movies. Events on the base. Sometimes to bars with the other guys, but not too often. Like I say, it was all grand.”

“I feel the same,” Roman said sincerely.

“I especially remember the time, just a few days after my hospital sojourn, that you ran out to get me ribs from KFC, because they served ribs then and I loved them, and you stopped and got a bottle of Boone’s Farm Strawberry Hill wine. Hardly wine, by any standard. But you knew I loved it. That was very sweet and I’ve held that memory close to my heart all these years.”

“Now, I knew that touched you,” Roman said, beaming. “I saw it in your face. You made me feel ten-feet tall that night.”

“Good,” Henry said. “Good.”

The next few minutes passed mostly in silence. Just a few eye-holds every now and then that were quickly disengaged.

“I have a question?” Roman said; breaking their comfortable silence.

“Okay. Ask and it shall be answered.”

“Why do Sonny and Paul think we were actual lovers?”

“Ah yes,” Henry relied. “I let Sonny think that. It was easier than trying to explain what really happened. Times are different now and Sonny is so courageous. I just didn’t think he could comprehend the reality of our history. And Paul got his info from Sonny.”

Roman nodded. “I see, but disagree. Sonny is one sharp cookie. I bet he could. And Paul too. Also Will, my grandson.”

Henry grinned at that comment. “Super weird that I made friends with the man that married your grandson a half a world away.”

“Tell me about it. And thirty-seven years later. I’m certain fate is real.”

“Me too!”

“I have another question,” Roman stated. “Why have you never found anybody in all these years?”

“At first I thought I was protecting my son. Giving him a childhood free of anti-gay bigotry.”

“And later?”

“After I told him and he disowned me for being a fraud, my focus changed to my mother. Her and my father had never gotten along, but were still married. My mother’s health was deteriorating and I became her caretaker because my Dad didn’t really have the skills or desire to. He just wanted to work and he did. And he is one who believes you can push through everything. And my sisters all lived in different parts of the country. And my son was too busy building his life. So I took the job. I wanted to. I loved my mother. And taking care of her was easier than facing my own problems. I had gained lots of weight by then and started having other health problems.”

Roman interrupted. “I have to ask you. Is this a goodbye tour? Are you fatally ill?”

“In a way, yes. But death is not right around the corner. I have diabetes, decreased kidney function, and either Fibromyalgia or Chronic Lyme Disease, depending on which doctor you believe.”

“And which one do you believe?” Roman asked quickly.

“I believe in Chronic Lyme Disease. It makes the most sense to me. Oddly enough, we, my doctor and I, think I got Lyme Disease first when I was stationed in Rome, all those years ago. We think it went untreated and just hid in my body. Then another tick bite in Tennessee, retriggered it, and I haven’t been the same since. But the CLD won’t kill me. The kidney failure will. But I don’t want you to worry about that.”

“Not sure I can do that,” Roman said with a wince. “Why were you in Paris for so long?”

“It was my me time. I was going to focus on me and get healthy. Didn’t work so well, as you can plainly see. The chocolate there is to die for. And I will.”

Roman was not amused. “Don’t make jokes about that. Tell me what happened to your parents?”

“Are you sure you want to know? I feel like I’m telling one sob story after another. This can’t be interesting to you.”

Roman was miffed. “Last night I told you my story. Was that not interesting to you?”

Henry nodded. “Good point. I’m sorry.”

“Besides,” Roman said. “I have a very special bond with my mother. I’m her primary caregiver too. So I get it.”

“Okay,” Henry said and then drew in a big breath. “My mother’s kidney function finally fell below 20% and she hated dialysis. Dad wanted her to push through. Man-up basically. She wanted to go ahead and die. I agreed with her, so she gave me her medical power of attorney and I got hospice involved. A week later, she was dead.”

“Gee whiz. I bet your Dad was pissed.”

“No,” Henry replied somewhat quietly. “He was relieved that I shouldered the burden. My sisters were pissed. Some of them, anyway. And my son just grew madder. Oddly enough, it was the one time in my life that my father was emotionally there for me. So he and I, were and are cool. He got married to the woman next door about a year later and is quite happy now. They have a far better marriage than my parents ever had. Although his health is failing now.”

“Seriously?” Roman asked.

Henry nodded. “Yes. But my older sister is in line to be his caregiver. She insisted and they never thought I’d come back. A year after my mom died, I left. With no more distractions on the home front, and no relationship to speak of with my son, why stay? So I left for Paris and was there about four years. Every now and then I get on Facebook to see how the family is doing. But I like being unseen, a wallflower, so to speak - so I don’t stay long. That works for Facebook but it’s hard to go unnoticed in the physical world when you are this big.” Henry gestured to his size, fishing for an acknowledgement from Roman. But he got none.

Roman was quiet and reflective. Finally saying, “so you intend to repair things with your son. After that, what?”

“Las Vegas. I can retire there and have all the resources I need. And politically it is more liberal than Tennessee. That is important to me.”

“You can stay here,” Roman suggested. “You’d have me, and Sonny and Paul, and I can introduce you to a host of others.”

Henry remained quiet. As if entertaining the offer. “I can’t do that Roman. Thank you though. And I need to call it a night.” He stood and waited for Roman to join him.

Roman finally did. “So, we’ll get together tomorrow night, right?”

Henry shook his head. “No. I need to spend time with Sonny and Paul. But I’m free the night after, if you want.”

“Done,” Roman said, happy again. “You can come to my Mom’s pub. Irish food. I have to warn you though; she is a bit psychic at times. She may well figure out what we mean to each other.”

Henry patted Roman’s back. “That is not a problem for me. You ponder the matter and call me tomorrow afternoon. I’ll come by if you still want.”

“I still want,” Roman said quickly. “Mom will know whether you are there or not. That is if the cosmos wants her to know.”

“Okay,” Henry said as they started walking again.

 

Back at Paulson’s Palace, the duo was soaking in their hot tub.

“Just two months, Sunshine,” Paul said with great pleasure. “Just two more months.”

“What happens then,” Sunshine asked, playing dumb.

Paul frowned. “Nothing if you don’t change your tune.”

Relax, Legs,” Sonny said, as he, in point of fact, stroked one of Paul’s. “I’m beginning to think we should have a big wedding. You could invite all the people you know. Like Matt Dallas. You know him, right. I’d like to see if he really has a belly button.”

“I can save you the trouble,” Paul said, pulling his leg from Sonny. “He does. Goof!”

“What about Ryan Lochte? Do you know him?”

“No. Do you?”

“No. I’d like to ask him why, though,” Sonny said.

“Because he was drunk. Duh!”

“Somebody is bitchy tonight,” Sonny teased.

“No somebody isn’t,” Paul said forcefully. “Are you serious? Do you really want a big wedding?”

“No. I’d really just like to sneak off and get married. Just the two of us and probably Henry, since I know that would mean so much to him. Maybe we could go to San Francisco. Your mother would like to come, for sure.”

“Yes,” Paul said. “She will come even through hell or high water, since I am her baby boy.”

“Do you know somewhere we could marry in San Francisco?” Sonny asked his love.

Paul pondered that a second or two. “You know. It will be off season. I bet you I could get us permission to marry in Candlestick Park. How does that sound?”

Sonny’s eyes flew open and his posture straightened. “Great Scott. That would be perfect. Could you do that? Ball parks were so central to our first go round. Could you really do that?”

Paul flashed his perfect smile. “I think I could, Sunshine. I’ll sure try.”

Sonny dove toward Paul and kissed him long and hard. “You deserve a reward.”

Paul flashed a different sort of grin. “I do, huh. I haven’t succeeded yet.”

Sonny scrunched his nose. “Consider it an incentive award.” Then he drew in a deep breath and went subsurface.

“Yee-how-howdy-do!” Paul yelped.


	12. Mixing Mortar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena and Roman chat, Dillon gets bad news and Will supports him, Sonny and Paul have Henry over to their house.

“Roman,” Marlena said as she welcomed Roman Brady into her office. “I was surprised by your call. Please, come in. Sit. Though I hope you aren’t going to tell me there is a problem with Eric.” She smiled assuringly as she sat opposite her ex-husband.

Roman tried to get comfortable in his chair but was finding the task surprisingly hard. Finally, he settled and said, “Eric is fine. Or as fine as he can be in prison. He is working with the prison chapel team and some other ministry services and he is thriving as much as one can in that situation.”

“That is good news,” Marlena agreed. “I thought he looked happy last time I visited. If one can use the word happy.”

Roman jumped on that. “Sometimes, there just are no words for what you are trying to convey.”

Marlena had counselled patients long enough to know that was her cue. “And what word are you looking for just now?”

Roman sighed and readjusted his position again.

Marlena leaned forward. “Roman, I see something has you stressed. And you came here for a reason, though not as a patient. But as my friend I’ll still keep whatever you say confidential if that is your desire. You can trust me, Roman.”

Roman sighed again, but being the man of action he was, he started talking. “When I was in the Air Force, I lived for a summer with a guy named Henry Barber.” A smile broke free. Roman couldn’t help but giggle a bit about the flood of memories. “The other guys called us Ken and Barbie, because I looked like the Ken doll that was newly out then and Barber was close enough to Barbie.”

“I get it,” Marlena replied. “I think you’ve told me some of your adventures with Barbie from that summer. He sounded like a very nice guy and one full of life.”

Roman face twisted into pain, which Marlena immediately noticed.

“What’s changed?” she asked.

“He’s in town,” Roman said. “I’ve seen him twice now. And you won’t believe this, but Sonny met him in Paris and he was the one that talked Sonny into coming back to Salem. Well, he was working on him. Will’s death was the real catalyst. But still, small world, huh?”

Marlena moved her head back slightly and laughed quietly. “Indeed it is. What are the odds?”

“Pretty high, I would say.” The nervous man took a moment to crack his knuckles. “I want you to know that when we married, I was completely in love with you. And my desire for you was genuine.”

Marlena’s face knotted up. She couldn’t follow that transition. “Okay, and that is important because?”

And then he just blurted it out. “Henry and I were basically a couple, back then. Nothing sexual, but the desire was there.”

Marlena made a very slight lip pursing. “I’ll just say keep going, because I’m not sure what you are stewing over just yet. I know you loved me, Roman. And our kids. So don’t worry about that.”

“That is all true. I very much do and did. I’ve never had a sexual relationship with a man. And I’m not attracted to Henry right now. He has gained a ton of weight. And he has had a very hard life, best I can tell.”

Marlena was still at a loss. “So you were sexually attracted to him in your youth, when you were both strong and virile. But now, you’re not. Are you saying it is because he is obese?”

Roman continued to as honest as he could, both with himself and Marlena. “I don’t really know what I’m saying. I still see my Henry in there. So I guess I see past the weight. But we are old men now. And I feel silly even thinking I might need a little blue pill at some time to be with Henry.”

The psychiatrist in Marlena processed for about three seconds. “But you regret missing that bus? Is that what you are saying?”

“Yeah. I very much do regret that,” Roman admitted. “Back then, we both harbored secret unspoken desire for the other. And neither of us had the courage to act on it. But we definitely had an emotional relationship that was not the norm for men, back then. And it was great. And it only ended because I got transferred to France.”

“How do you know you both harbored those desires back then?” Marlena asked.

“Because we admitted it last night. On the river walk. Under what stars one can see through the light pollution of the city.”

Marlena giggled slightly again as she pictured stoic Roman on a romantic walk.

“So,” she began her analysis, “back then your communication was terrible. Now, it seems to have improved greatly. Yes?”

“You could say that.” Roman nodded to affirm the point to himself.

“Has this Henry come to town to rekindle things?” she asked.

“No,” Roman replied quickly. “He didn’t even know I was here. He came to visit Sonny and Paul. Then he was going to go repair his relationship with his son. And then he… Oh? Maybe he did.” Roman was a bit surprised. “But I asked him to consider staying in Salem and he said he couldn’t do that. Why not?”

Marlena didn’t follow all that but she wasn’t sure she needed to. “For whatever reason you two have found each other again. You once wanted one kind of relationship and now, it seems, you both may want a different type or some type. There is only one way to know, Roman.”

“I know. I know. The big C.”

Marlena laughed louder now. “That’s how I make my money.”

Roman just smiled. He knew what he had to do now. “Thanks Marlena, for letting me bend your ear. I hope this revelation hasn’t upset you.”

“Oh Roman,” she said sweetly. “It hasn’t. People are capable of all kinds of relationships. This just makes you a more well-rounded person in my eyes. And I’d like to meet your Henry, if you ever get to a point where that is plausible.”

Roman stood. “Only one way to find out,” he said, joking.

Marlena stood and pulled him into a hug. “You need someone, Roman. And you deserve happiness. If there is a possibility for that here, then you should explore it. Just talk to him and set rules and expectations together. And build your relationship quietly so you won’t feel the stress of public scrutiny. You can go public when the time is right. Or not. It is all up to you two. But I’ll support you, either way.”

Roman kissed her cheek. “Don’t make me cry. I’m the police commander.” Then he broke into laughter. Laughter is almost always good.

 

“This is a very nice complex,” Dillon said, as he and Will lounged poolside. “I guess they have to have it indoors since this is the windy city.”

“I guess,” Will replied. “I never thought about it. I just come here to get a little exercise.”

“So,” Dillon said, swatting at Will’s arm but mostly missing it, “have you given any thought to my suggestion of last night.”

Will knew what he meant but decided to tease. “Your in-bed suggestions or the one before that?”

Dillon laughed. “I think we acted on all my in-bed suggestions.”

“Yes we did,” Will sang, poking at Dillon’s waving arm. “But if you have anymore,” Will teased, “I could probably be convinced.” He arched his brows three or four times.

Dillon laughed some more. “You are a dangerous man, Will Horton. I bet you could seduce anybody you wanted to.”

“Oh I’m good, but not that good. I’m sure there are some ladies whose heads I could not turn.”

Dillon laughed and swatted at him again. “Stop. You’re killing me here.”

“Darn,” Will said. “I was planning to kill you over there, by the ice machine.”

Dillon stood up and looked around. “Crap. Too many eyes.” He grabbed Will’s arm and pulled him up. “Let’s go. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Go?” Will said, feigning shock. “Where to?”

Dillon smirked at him, “You know damn well where,” Dillon said. Then he leaned in and whispered. “And I’m going to ride you like a wet sheep.”

Will broke into laughter now. “A wet sheep? What the hell does that mean?”

Dillon threw back his head and gave a full-throated roar. “Oh God! I have no idea.”

“Well quick,” Will said, “let’s go find out.”

“I’ll never have to worry about blue balls with you. Eh?” Dillon joked.

“Not unless we get into body art,” Will joked back.

“Please guys,” an older patron said. “Keep it clean. My grandchildren are swimming here.”

Dillon looked at the kids in the pool. “Oh right, sorry.” He pushed Will in front of him. “Let’s go. Let’s go. Move it. Move it. Move it.” Will did and Dillon watched, which caused him to break into a smile and a chubby. He looked back at the lady. “Can you blame me? Just look at that ass.”

See smiled broadly but kept her gaze on Dillon. “Of the two of you, you have the nicer ass.”

Dillon smiled back. “Please, Madame. Your grandchildren are right there.”

The lady snickered a bit as Dillon rushed after Will.

Twenty minutes later, in the midst of their wet sheep moment, Dillon’s phone rang. “Just ignore it,” he yelped. Three minutes later it rang again. And then another three minutes after that. Finally, in despair, he grabbed it up and answered it without looking to see who it was. “What!?” he yelled. “I’m busy giving it to my boyfriend. What the hell do you want?”

On her end, Tracy Quartermaine was more than a bit shocked. She recovered quickly though. She had to. “I wasn’t aware you had a boyfriend to give it to,” she said.

On his end, all desire was instantly lost. He went from sixty to zero in less than a second. “Just kidding, Maw,” he said, trying to recover. “What’s up?”

“I’m thinking, you,” Tracy replied. “Though I don’t want to be.”

“Maw, please,” Dillon said forcefully. “I told you, I was yanking your chain. I’m in the zone, writing wise. With my partner, Will Horton. Say hi to my mother, Will.”

“Hi Dillon’s mother,” Will yelled toward the phone.

Tracy wasn’t sure what she believed, but she knew why she had called and she was glad Dillon had a friend with him. “Yes, well, hi to you too. I’m afraid I’ve got bad news for you, Dillon. So I’m glad your friend is there to support you.”

Now Dillon was confused. “What? Oh. Yeah. Okay. What bad news?”

“It is about your father. Are you sitting down?”

Dillon moved to a free spot on the bed and sat. “Yes, I’m sitting down.” Will flipped over and moved beside him. He put his ear close to the phone. Dillon didn’t mind.

“There is no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it. Your father has been arrested.”

“Arrested!? For what?”  a puzzled Dillon asked.

“Seems he is the hospital killer. I kid you not. I’m very sorry,” Tracy said with genuine sympathy.

“Dad!” Dillon repeated mindlessly. “Dad is a killer. Dad is the hospital killer. Is that what you are telling me?”

“It is, Son,” Tracy confirmed while adding an unseen head nod.

Dillon started processing the info. “Is there a mistake? Could there be? Or do you believe it?”

“No mistake,” she sadly confirmed. “They have proof and he has already admitted it.”

“That son-of-a-bitch,” Dillon said. “Well, you know what, screw him. Let him rot in jail.”

“That is sort of my attitude too,” Tracy offered. “There is nothing you can do here. But I wanted you to hear it from me, rather than on the news, or Facebook, or a blog somewhere.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Dillon said and meant. “It is nice to have one sane parent.”

“Ask her how she is doing,” Will whispered.

Dillon silently agreed with a facial expression. “And how are you holding up, Mom. I know you loved him once.”

“I’m fine,” she said. Then she decided to be funny. “I think I like your friend, by the way. You can go back to giving it to him now. If you are still in the zone, that is.”

Dillon totally missed the humor. “I’m in no zone at all now. Listen, I’ll call you when I know what my plans are. Thank you again.”

“Take care, Honey. I love you!” Tracy said, going oddly maternal.

Dillon responded in kind. “I love you too, Mom.” He ended the call and just stared at his phone.

Will silently took the phone and set it aside, then he moved Dillon up to the pillow area and snuggled in beside him. “Talk when you want,” Will said. “I’m here for you.”

Dillon looked sideways at Will and planted a kiss on his cheek. Will just held him close.

 

“It is a magnificent home,” Henry said, after being given a first-class tour. “You really did a great job designing this place, Paul.”

“Thank you,” Paul said, blushing.

“Man,” Henry added, “You are even more adorable when you blush.”

“Is this a set up?” Paul said, looking at his partner.

“No,” Sonny responded quickly and forcefully. “I swear.”

Henry waited for Sonny to explain.

“I’ve told him the same thing a few times.”

“He has,” Paul confirmed. “But look who I have to compete against.”

Both Sonny and Henry laughed.

“Very true,” Henry said. “The first time I saw Sonny in Paris I literally had the wind knocked out of me. Do you remember?”

“Oh yeah!” Sonny said, smiling. “I was doing something on the back wall and I turned around and asked you what I could do for you and then you practically scared me to death. Seriously, Paul. He went all white and stopped breathing. Another patron barely got a chair under him in time.”

“What can I say,” Henry said. “You have an angelic face. And a very expressive one too.”

Paul nodded. “That he does. I love his face. But then, I love all of him. Come on. Let’s go sit on the patio. I’ve got dinner ready.”

They made their way out back and sat in the wicker seating group. Paul served them all lemonade and a shrimp cocktail.

“So tell us,” Sonny prodded his non-French friend.

“Tell you what, Dear Boy?” Henry teased.

“I will smack you upside the head,” Sonny teased back. “How would that be for expressive?”

Henry laughed. “I didn’t want to find Ken to start something. I just wanted to know how his life had been and if he was happy.”

“Un huh,” Sonny mumbled. “And is he?”

“I’m thinking not so much. He seems to work and take care of his mother and that is about it. Do you know more?”

“I know there has never been a special somebody since I’ve been in town. That’s about five years.”

“Well,” Henry said. “We are having dinner at his family pub tomorrow night. Maybe I’ll get my questions answered then.”

“I hope,” Paul said. “And when will you go see your son?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Henry answered quickly.

“Oh,” Sonny and Paul said in unison.

“We’ll go with you,” Paul said. “Perhaps my fame can get you in the door.”

Henry was touched. “That is a lovely gesture. But I must travel this road alone. If the years I spent parenting him don’t get me in the door, then nothing will.”

“Then we’ll wait in the car or at a hotel. But we want you to have somebody there for you in case it doesn’t go well.”

“All I can say is, I appreciate the intent, but this is too personal. Too potentially embarrassing. It is a mistake I made and I have to fix it.”

“You are too self-reliant, Henry Barber,” Sonny said. “You should take help when it is offered.”

“I can’t disagree,” Henry said “I’ll consider your offer. How about that?”

“That is all we ask,” Paul said.

“And are you returning to Salem,” Sonny asked. “After, I mean.”

“No,” Henry said. “I’ll be moving on to Las Vegas. I have to get set up with doctors and such, and only have so much time to do so.”

“We have great doctors here,” Paul suggested. “Some of them are even family.”

Henry laughed. “You two are too much. You are way too kind to me. Just let me know when your wedding is and I’ll show up for that. I promise.”

“We are thinking March 11th of next year. In the AT&T Stadium in San Francisco. Probably one of the club houses. But maybe on the field.”

Henry lite up at that. “That sounds very appropriate and lovely.”

“We want to do it on the field,” Paul said. “But because we have to fit it in before the season starts it may be too cold.”

“So it will probably be a clubhouse with a view,” Sonny said. “Either way. It will be fabulous.”

“That it will,” Paul agreed.

“To love,” Henry said. “Though I suppose one should not toast love with lemonade.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sonny said, “Remember the old saying.”

Henry laughed. “Yes. Yes. To love then!”

They clinked glasses and got ready for the main course, which Paul had warming on the grill.


	13. Storm Clouds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets Caroline Brady. Paul and Sonny entertain and offer and talk wedding. Dillon and Will talk of a possible future.

Caroline Brady had been on pins and needles all day. The cosmos was trying to contact her but she didn’t want to take the call. Spilling her fourth bowl of clam chowder was making her think twice about answering. It also made her cuss under her breath.

“I’m sorry,” she told the customer in booth #3. “I’m all thumbs today. Let’s move you over there and I’ll get you another bowl. Plus, this meal and your next will be on the house. And bring me the cleaning bill for your clothes. I’ll cover that too.”

The couple at the booth were not that annoyed. They were regulars and knew the service was not normally like this.

“No problem, Mrs. Brady,” the female part of the couple said. “Don’t you worry about it. We’ll just run into the rest rooms and get cleaned up.”

“Thank you dear,” Caroline said. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

When she had finished cleaning the mess up and serving the couple anew, she answered the call. She had to steady herself on the bar so she wouldn’t fall over. “What the heck? Roman?”

For the next thirty minutes she tried to make sense of her vision. She got nowhere. Then she saw Roman entering the pub with his old friend, and it all clicked.

“Ma,” Roman said. “Are you alright? You look a bit unsteady.”

Caroline smiled as she took in Mr. Henry Barber. She ignored Roman’s question and spoke to his guest. “So this is Barbie,” she said, surprising both men.

“Yes, it is,” Roman confirmed. “How did you know?”

Caroline pointed to the heavens.

Roman nodded and spoke to Henry. “I told you she sometimes has visions.”

“Impressive,” Henry said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. “A pleasure to meet you, my dear.”

Caroline brushed away the compliment. “I knew who you were because Roman told me he was bringing an old friend by for dinner. The vision told me which old friend.”

“If I may inquire,” Henry said, “in what form was the message relayed.”

Caroline laughed a bit. “I saw my beautiful young solider boy with another beautiful young soldier boy and the two of you were playing with Barbie’s Fun House.”

“Oh, goodness,” Henry yipped. “We never did that, but we were called Ken and Barbie. So, I suppose the vision language was spot on. Interesting.”

“Why don’t we sit,” Roman suggested. “Mom, will you join us for a while.”

“Sure,” she said. “All I’m doing is dropping things today. Four bowls of chowder.”

“I do hope there is some left,” Henry said after getting settled. “Roman has told me it is your specialty.”

She brushed that compliment off too. “It is, but I think I’m losing my touch. Age is catching up to me.”

“Nonsense, Ma,” Roman said. “You are more fit than we are.” He instantly regretted saying that. “Oh, ah…”

“Roman,” Henry said, “you get so nervous about my weight. Do you think I don’t know I’m obese? So yes, your mother is healthier than me. That is the probably reality. Thus your statement is true and funny.”

Caroline studied their guest. “Your weight is not just from bad habits. I’m seeing medication.” She widened her eyes. “Medications! You have a chronic illness.”

Roman was impressed this time, and so was Henry.

“I didn’t tell her,” Roman assured. “I just said to expect an old friend for dinner tonight.”

Henry took a moment to look at them both. “Yes, Mrs. Brady. I do. Several, in fact. At this stage they are more annoying than fatal. And yes, the medication did add some weight but most of it came from bad habits. However, my medication will not keep me from sharing an Irish whiskey with you both, if you are so inclined.”

“Oooh!” Caroline said. “A man after my own heart. I’ll get us some and some chowder. Roman, show him the menu so he can pick his entrée.”

“No need,” Henry said. “I want corn beef and cabbage. Been craving it all day.”

Caroline came back, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “He’s a keeper.” Then she went off giggling.

Roman nearly choked.

“I like your mother,” Henry said before noticing Roman’s condition. “Why do you look like you are going to pass out?”

“I… ah… I’m…”

Henry decided to be direct. “Roman, we are just friends now. I’m expecting nothing else. And if I’m totally honest with you, I’m not sexually attracted to you anymore. Seems my attraction mechanism has not aged. I rarely find any male attractive who is not between the ages of 22 and 35. Not sure if that is normal, but that is my situation.”

Roman took his napkin and wiped his brow. “I don’t know either. But, since you can handle honesty, I’ll confess to not being attracted to you either. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Reality is what it is. We’ll just have a good time tonight and I’ll leave tomorrow for Tennessee. After that I’ll go to Las Vegas, Nevada. Not the one in New Mexico. Then I guess I’ll see you at Sonny and Paul’s wedding.”

“So you have ruled out making Salem your home?”

“I have. Maintaining relationships takes a lot of energy and I just don’t have that much anymore. I have a lady friend in Vegas and we do things when our energy levels are in the same spot.”

Roman jumped on that. “A girlfriend?”

“No,” Henry answered with amusement. “More like a best bud. We’ve know each other 25 years.”

“What did I miss?” Caroline said, returning with a server who was carrying everything. She seated herself beside Roman. “I didn’t want to take the chance of dropping anything.”

“I’ll have the corn beef and cabbage also,” Roman told the server.

“And you, Mrs. Brady,” the server asked her boss.

“I’ll have a Reuben sandwich.”

“Got it,” the server said. “I’ll put the order in.”

She turned to Henry. “Cabbage does bad things to me. I love it, but not afterwards.”

Henry and Roman laughed. “Yes, it can.”

“So,” Caroline said. “This occasion calls for a toast…May you never lie, steal, cheat or drink. But if you must lie, lie in each other arms. If you must steal, steal kisses. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with us, your friends….”

“Well said, Madame,” Henry pronounced.

Roman squirmed a little in his seat. _Does Ma know?_

The next two hours were spent eating, drinking, and laughing. Also reliving moments long past. When the evening was over, Roman told Henry he would come by his hotel in the morning, before he departed.

Roman closed and locked the pub door, only to turn and find hi Ma patting the table across from where she was sitting. Roman smelled trouble but obliged his mother’s request.

“I’ll tell you a story,” she started when he was comfortable. “When you joined the Air Force, I was nervous. The Vietnam War had just ended and I wasn’t sure if we were really going to have peace – long term, anyway. But thankfully we did. But that is not what gave me the biggest blessing relating to you.”

Roman was confused. Perhaps his mother had drunk too much.

“You’d call home and tell us about your job and the place and all that. But when you talked about Henry Barber your voice had a whole different tone. It was clear to me then, without any psychic hotline, that Henry was important to you. Then you moved in with him and your voice and demeanor was even more joyous. I didn’t know the man, but I was glad he was in your life.”

“They were great times,” Roman said reflectively.

Caroline looked lovingly at her son. “What I’m trying to say is, if you have a shot at getting those good times back, you should take it. I will be in your corner and your strongest advocate. Just so you know.” She reached over and patted Roman’s hands.

Roman teared up a bit. “You always have been, Ma. Always! And I love you for that and so many other things.”

“Back at ya, Kiddo,” she said, teasing. “So is there a shot? Do you two still connect or are you off put by the changes in him?”

Roman shrugged. “There hasn’t been enough time yet to figure any of that out. And he says he is leaving tomorrow. At this point, I’m not sure what to do.”

Caroline nodded. “Let me just remind you that we have that one room on the ground floor in the back here. It would be perfect for your Henry if you could get him to stay. And, he said he knew how to cook. Maybe I could put him to work.”

Roman laughed. “Maybe. It would be nice to have a close friend around again.”

“I think so too,” she sweetly said. “Now, I’m going to bed. I’m beat.”

“Me too! I’m right behind ya.”

 

Sonny and Paul were in their kitchen, washing dishes.

“So what do you think of the offer?” Paul asked his partner.

Sonny grimaced. “I think our small wedding has extrapolated itself into a monstrous affair. And you should have told me you had to rent the stadium.”

“I was afraid you would say no.”

Sonny gave Paul his most reprimanding look. “I would have.” He dried his hands and wandered into the living room. Paul was right behind him.

Sonny was not done grousing. “The HRC, Paul? Fifty other couples. Live television. It seems insane.”

“If it helps anybody in the country have a less hostile attitude toward the LGBTQ community, wouldn’t it be worth it?” Paul said, pleading his case.

“If it does, yes. But it may do the very opposite. The sporting world has not exactly made peace with our community yet. But, I see this is important to you. Right?” Sonny asked.

“It is,” Paul admitted. “But not if it is going to agitate you to the point that you can’t enjoy our wedding. And I dare say make the memory a bad one for our entire life.”

Sonny sighed again. “I suppose we can meet with them and see what exactly the offer is.”

Paul jumped on that. “That’s right. At least we will know what we are rejecting then.” Paul leaned over and gave Sonny a deep, intense kiss.

“We’d be the star couple, right?” Sonny asked. “Everybody else are the backup singers, so to speak.”

“Yep. The spotlight will be primarily on us,” Paul offered his best assurances.

“I’m just not sure I want to be in the spotlight on my wedding day. Wedding number two, especially.”

“Hey,” Paul griped. “Straight people have tons of divorces, you know.”

“I know,” Sonny said. “I’m just bitchy because Henry is leaving. I wanted he and Roman to connect.”

“I know you did, Sweetie,” Paul said. “I fear the poor man is going to have an even tougher decision soon. If things go well with his son, they may want him to stay in Tennessee. And you know he doesn’t like the political climate there.”

“I know. I’ve thought about that too. And he insists on going alone. Why are men so rigid?”

Paul resisted the urge to be funny. “You can’t save everybody, Sonny. You saved Will and you saved me. That is enough for any man’s lifetime.”

Sonny shook himself all over. “Right! Right! I’ll focus on our honeymoon. I’m really looking forward to that Alaskan cruise. How about you?”

“Absolutely,” Paul answered. “Anywhere with you though, is like a honeymoon.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Stop. I don’t need buttering up, but I do need a massage. Will you give me one?”

“But of course,” Paul replied happily. “Lead the way.”

And off they went to their bedroom.

 

Over in Will’s apartment the duo was back in bed, having run out only to grab fast food burritos at mid-day.

Will was still holding Dillon and stroking his hair. Both were naked again. Dillon was cooing like a dove.

“This time with you is different,” Dillon said. “You aren’t tense. I guess because you are not cheating. Eh?”

“Probably,” Will said. “You weren’t tense either, until the news came about your father. Other than that, have you enjoyed your time here?”

Dillon pursed his lips and nodded before answering. “I really have. We share two very important passions. A love for writing and a love for loving.”

“Very diplomatically put,” Will said, snickering.

“I almost wish I could stay here.”

“You can,” Will said. “You can’t do anything for your father. And your mother is fiercely independent from what you tell me. Why don’t you move here?”

Dillon sighed, kissed Will’s pec, and pulled himself up further on the pillow. “I’m afraid I’d just get too comfortable with you and stop looking for Mrs. Right. And you are getting a divorce. I’m assuming you don’t want another long-term relationship. And I don’t want to be in an open relationship.”

“I had thought I didn’t,” Will said. “But, I feel a fit with you as well. I could possibly commit, I think.”

“Even if you could and I could,” Dillon began, “eventually I’d miss the female body. It’s just different. Curves in different places and the fit is different, if you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Will confessed. “And some guy would probably catch my eye eventually and off I’d wander.”

“So then,” Dillon said, “I guess I’ll fly home tomorrow and resume my mind-numbing career of photographing purses and shoes and flowers and throws, etc., etc., etc.

Will understood that type of dejection. “We can still work on a project. I can find the time.”

“You say that now, but it will slowly become not a priority.”

“Gee,” Will said, insulted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Dillon shook his head. “I said that poorly. I’m sorry. The same thing would happen on my end. It is just life.”

“Oh,” Will said. “I see.” He snuggled closer to Dillon. “You are just a ray of sunshine today.”

“Yep,” Dillon said, with a sigh. “That’s me, all right. Mr. Sunshine.”

Will laughed. “No, that was my soon to be ex-husband, Sonny or Sunshine. You are Mr. Rock Solid.”

Dillon gave a hardy laugh. “Sounds like a porn name.”

“Can’t help it,” Will said, rubbing on Dillon’s chest. “You are really buff. Sonny was a bit soft.”

“Does it make a difference?” Dillon asked. “I may go soft someday.”

Their eyes met and they both broke into laughed.

Will reached down and started stroking another body part of Dillon’s. “No danger of that anytime soon. I really don’t know how you are going to survive in Port Charles without me.”

Dillon released a moan of utter relaxation and delight. “And you can’t move there because your daughter and baby-mama are here.”

Will nodded. “True. You sound like a man considering moving. What can I do to convince you?”

“I have no idea,” Dillon said. “I just like being with you in every way and when I think of the world outside of this apartment, I get all yucky.”

“Yucky, huh?” Will said.

Dillon snickered a bit. “Funny, I know. I’m a writer and I can’t even think of a better word.”

“We can’t have that,” Will said. “Let me take the yuck away.” He started kissing his way south.

“Oh man! I wish you weren’t so good at that.”

Will reached up and put a single finger on Dillon’s lips and somehow managed a “shhhh!”


	14. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this fan fic. And it is fiction, in case you are wondering. In this chapter, Will and Dillon reach a compromise. Henry and Roman have a brief moment. Sonny and Paul make a decision about their wedding plans.

Dillon awoke to find Will sitting at the end of his bed, weeping softly. It was 2:12am. His movement alerted Will to his awakening.

“I’m sorry,” Will said, “I should have gone in the living room.”

Dillon scooted close and shouldered him. “Nonsense. What’s the problem?”

Will did not hesitate. “I feel unconnected.”

“Let’s see,” Dillon began, “you have a daughter and having a kid is for life. So you aren’t talking about that type of relationship.”

Will pushed against him. “You know I mean romantically.”

Dillon sucked in some air. “I figured. The divorce?”

Will nodded.

Dillon continued. “You still love him?”

“I’ll always love him,” Will said vacantly. “But I am unable to commit to him. It isn’t in my genes. My mom has had more husbands than I can count. My dad, quite a few as well.”

“And you are certain he requires a level of commitment you can’t give?” Dillon asked thoughtfully.

Will sighed long and deep. “I always intended to. But I cheated with you and then with a man who turned out to be his first love. And that was only in the first year of our marriage.”

“I see,” Dillon said. He was unable to think of anything else to say.

“Paul loves him and he can commit. And commitment is really big to Sonny.”

“I understand that,” Dillon said, “Having just had an HPV.”

Will managed a weak laugh, as that was not news to him.

Dillon revealed his own thought process. “If I stay longer, I’ll have to quit my job. And you haven’t seen your daughter since I’ve been here. Nor worked.”

“I only see her for four hours on Tuesday night and alternating Friday nights and then on Saturday, twice a month.”

“Why such a bizarre schedule?” Dillon asked, with a scrunched up face.

“Because it is not about what is convenient for me, Sonny, or Gabi. It is about giving a child a predictable and stable routine and home.”

Dillon nodded. “I see. I totally get that. I guess having three parents makes it harder too.”

“It does when none of them are together.” Will moved on to his job. “As for work. I’m a freelance writer and mostly set my own schedule.“ He then looked at Dillon and studied him a second or five. “You weren’t serious about quitting your job, were you?”

Dillon sucked in air this time. “You know. I technically don’t need it. Being a trust fund baby and all. But as I said before, I could be with you for a while, but I would want a commitment from you also. And, ultimately I want to find a wife and have kids of my own.”

“You’re pushing thirty, you know,” Will said out of desperation.

Dillon snickered. “Is that supposed to be motivation?”

“It sounded better in my head,” Will admitted. “Sorry. I see now it was harsh. How about this? I have one kid you could help me with. Me, and possibly as many as four others who will raise her.”

Dillon laughed again. “And there is always adoption.”

“That’s right. We could adopt a dozen or two, down the road.”

Dillon pushed Will almost off the bed in response. “You almost had me,” he teased. He was as torn as Will. He just wasn’t ready to admit it. “Some people say we should live in the moment. And do so with 100% of whatever it is we have. Maybe I should stay with you. You satisfy me really well. I’m comfortable with you. And we have shared passions.”

“We do work well together,” Will reminded his special buddy.

“All right!” Dillon said. “Fuck it! Here’s what we’ll do, if you agree. I’ll stay until you can clear three or four days of your schedule. Then, we’ll go back to Port Charles and give my mother the news of us being a couple. I want to see her face.”

Will’s mood did a 180. “Ewe, a slice of rebel in you.”

Dillon smiled. “Perhaps more than a slice.”

“Promises. Promises,” Will teased. “Okay, so we do stuff in Port Charles. Then what?”

“We come back here and play house, etc., etc., etc.”

“I think I like the etcetera,” Will joked.

Dillon smiled. “I think we could probably do one, right now. What say you?”

Will stood and fluffed his etcetera.

Dillon understood his intent. He rolled his eyes, and happily did as requested.

 

The next morning Roman arrived at the Salem Inn just as Henry Barber was finishing packing. “You sure I can’t talk you into staying?”

Henry zipped his suitcase and sat himself in one of the side chairs. He gestured for Roman to do the same. “Plans have changed slightly. I’ll be staying in Tennessee. I talked to my son last night.”

“You did,” Roman said with great interest. “I’m assuming it went well.”

Henry flashed his eyes. “Much better than I thought it would. But I summoned my courage and just did it.”

“Must have been the Irish whiskey,” Roman teased.

Henry laughed. “No doubt. Anyway my son had one request.”

“Which was?”

“If I come back to Tennessee, then I come to stay. He said it wouldn’t be fair to his kids to introduce them to a grandpa that wouldn’t be around.”

Both Henry and Roman wiped at a stray tear.

“That sounds very positive,” Roman offered.

“We talked for an hour. He also said he had just assumed I would be around to see his children born. I asked him how I was supposed to do that if we had no relationship. He said we had a relationship. We just didn’t see each other much.”

“What did you say to that?” Roman asked.

“I said I wouldn’t call what we had a relationship and that we would have to try and do better. He said he would if I would. So I’ve got to go try. My life is basically over anyway. I’ll spend my days the same way, no matter where I am.”

Roman laughed. “I don’t think you’ve ever had grandchildren. Your life will be different. Way different. Does he know you are sick?”

“He knows. His wife is a nurse. He said they would help.”

Roman nodded gently. “I guess that is that then. At least you won’t be so far away. We can get together every now and then.”

“Only if you want to,” Henry noted. “No obligation. Remember?”

“I remember,” Roman said vacantly. “I guess we did the best we could for the times, but I really do wish we had had more courage.”

Henry nodded. “You and me both.”

Roman stood. “Let me carry that to the rental car for you.”

“That would be nice,” Henry answered.

In the process of exchanging the suitcase their faces grazed each other’s, causing an eye lock. Henry could only stand it for about five seconds and then he looked away.

Roman said, “No. Don’t do that.” He gently grabbed Henry’s chin and reestablished the eye hold. “We aren’t the same as we used to be, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to leave this room without a kiss. Can your heart take that?”

Henry smiled. “I think so.”

“Good,” Roman said. And then he simply and gently moved in for the union. It was gentle at first but never quite made it to a passionate level. However, it did mean a great deal to the twenty-five-year-old in each of them. They left the room feeling about ten years younger.

 

Paul and Sonny had just turned down the proposal from the HRC for a mass LGBTQ wedding in AT&T stadium. They were seated now on their patio, drinking limeade.

“Why did you change your mind, Paul,” Sonny asked.

“Two reasons,” Paul started, but didn’t finish.

“And those would be?” Sonny prompted, lark like.

Paul gave him a lasting smile. “You can’t guess? Even one?”

“Let me see,” Sonny said. “I’m guessing me. You knew my heart wasn’t in it.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Paul replied, happily. “You get a prize later.”

“Oh! Is it a grand prize?” Sonny teased.

“The grandest,” Paul teased back. “And the other reason?”

Sonny pondered a bit and then said, “you aren’t sure such an event will be totally positive for the LGBTQ community.”

Paul pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

“I hear that,” Sonny replied with a wince. “It is so hard to know when to push and when not to. When to be in their face and when not to.”

“That is so correct,” Paul agreed.

Sonny continued his analysis. “A simple profile on a show like _Dateline_ would be a better venue for us. That way people could watch if they wanted, or not watch. It would be far less, down their throat, if you know what I mean.”

“I do. It seems to me that with all the problems in this world we make out well by just being treated fairly in our public spaces.”

“I hear that,” Sonny said. “Both the physical ones and the virtual ones.”

“And what are the virtual ones again?” Paul asked. He was having a momentary black-out of their previous conversations on this and other matters.

“The virtual ones are our public services.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Paul said.

A few minutes of silence was shared as they pondered the day and their life in general.

Sonny broke the silence. “Plus, it didn’t make sense to transport the whole town to San Francisco. Much easier for your mom to fly here.”

“Actually,” Paul said, “I’m thinking it should just be us and an official.”

“So we are back to an elopement wedding?” Sonny asked. “We are all over the place with this.” He laughed a bit.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Paul said sweetly and sincerely. “I just want the day to be a lasting pleasant memory for us both.”

“I think we should have your mother and my parents there, at the least,” Sonny said. “My brothers are no big deal. They didn’t even come to my first wedding.”

“And Henry?”

Sonny sighed a bit. “If he wants to be here, then I’ll get him here. But I have a strange feeling he won’t be attending. He told me earlier Las Vegas is out and he is going to stay in Tennessee with his son and his son’s family.”

“Why the bad feeling then? That seems like a positive thing to me.”

“I don’t know, Paul. Henry is so secretive and stubborn,” Sonny said with obvious frustration. “We’ll just have to play it by ear.”

“Okay. But we’ll still have our special day, the way we want it. Right? And then we’ll have Alaska.”

Sonny smiled brightly. “Yes, we will. I’m really looking forward to both. Though, if I get cold on the cruise, you’ll have to warm me up.”

Paul giggled. “I can manage that easily. In fact, I think it is time for your grand prize.”

Sonny rubbed his hands together. “Oooh! Great! Bring it on.”

Paul stood and moved in front of Sonny. He slowly started removing his clothes. In two minutes he was buck naked.

“You can’t do that on a ball field,” Sonny noted. He reached out and pulled Paul atop him. “I’m assuming my grand prize is this cute, little, bubble butt of yours.”

Paul smiled wickedly. “Partly. But my CLBB can’t be used unless we get you ready to take the field, so to speak.”

Sonny laughed and struggled to get up. “Good Lord then. Let me get suited up so you can send me in, Coach.”

Paul threw back his head and laughed. “Please do.”

And Sonny did, simply by opening a nearby drawer that held their _frisky_ supplies. The next hour or so brought them both plenty of grand pleasure.

 

And three months later, Sonny and Paul married in a quiet ceremony with Tori Narita in attendance. Most of Sonny’s Salem family was there as well. Even Will and Dillon were there and happy to be so. The only one who didn’t make it, was Henry Barber. He had died three weeks after leaving Salem. He was in Las Vegas. Having never even gone to Tennessee. Seems he had indeed tried to call his son, but gotten nowhere with the call. It also became clear that he was sicker than he had let on. His death hit Roman the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write fan fic again, I'll just start a new story. I hope you have enjoyed some part of my story. Right now I have to work on something I can sell. I need some green backs. Ha! Don't we all.
> 
> As always - peace and love.


End file.
